Mad About You
by Mayuka
Summary: KaiOC. Kai, Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny are all in high school! This fic centers mostly on Kai and his romance with a girl, and the other bladebreakers are supporting characters; his friends Sorry, but beyblades don't exist in this fic...
1. A New School

Mad About You  
Chapter 1: A New School  
  
  
AN: This fic is Kai/OC. My first beyblade fic! BWAHAHAHAHA! Please review! In the fic, Kai and Ayame are both 17, and are seniors in high school. The other Blade Breakers are 16 and are juniors. By the way, Beyblades do not exist in any way in this fic. And remember, Beyblade takes place in Japan, so just pretend they're speak in Japanese in my fic ^^  
  
**  
  
Kai banged on the locker hopelessly, hoping it would magically open if he banged hard enough.   
  
"God, I hate this. This school, this place, everything," he mumbled to himself. "If only my stupid grandfather hadn't felt it necessary for me to move here. Damn him!"   
  
Kai had had enough. He was trying this one more time before he killed someone. Slowly this time, he turned the knob.   
  
30-42-10. No such luck.   
  
"AUGH!" Kai yelled in frustration, raising the attention of the kids still roaming the halls before class. He didn't care. He didn't know them anyway, and he had no intention to meet them. He wasn't exactly a people person, and he never had been. He wouldn't be here long anyway. Not if he had his way.   
  
One more time. If it didn't work, he decided to screw the locker and carry his crap around all day. He turned the knob even slower than before.   
  
30-42-10. He pulled the handle up slowly but hard. Yes! His locker was open! Now what did he need to do again?   
  
Kai pulled out his schedule. He had physical education first, with Coach Kudou. Great.   
  
Gym had always been his least favorite class, and the name Kudou sounded evil already. How could you get gym first anyway? You walk around all sweaty the rest of the day without showers, which he had heard the school doesn't have.   
  
But this was all beside the point. He didn't need any books for gym, so he could leave his stuff here, but there was always the possibility, or in Kai's case, the unerring truth, that he wouldn't be able to get it open again.   
  
So he looked at the schedule again. After gym he had Art. Then English. Great. His next last favorite class.   
  
For art he needed his sketchbook and art supplies, and for English he needed his workbook. He'd be pretty loaded up.   
  
Oh well.   
  
He grabbed what he needed and headed out to gym. When he reached the gym, a horde of people were staring at him. Especially the girls.  
  
It was a coed class. Damnit.   
  
"We have a new student, class," the teacher prompted, upon seeing Kai. "I'm Mr. Kudou. I'll go get you a uniform, now," he said to him. Then he turned back to the class. "Please take this time to get acquainted to your new classmate." Then Mr. Kudou was gone.   
  
Some girls looked at Kai with sudden interest, others spoke under their breath to each other and giggled. The boys seemed upset by this- most of them mumbled to each other in hushed tones as well. Kai could make out a little of what they were saying.   
  
"Hey, wanna go talk to him?" A cheerful-looking boy with blonde hair asked.   
  
"I dunno," a blue haired boy with a baseball cap responded. "He looks a bit like a sour puss."  
  
"Yeah, but he could probably use some friends. I know what it's like to be new. And you shouldn't judge people by their looks, Tyson," a black-haired boy with fangs said.   
  
Kai ignored the rest of the conversation. He couldn't care less if he had any friends. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone. No one but himself.   
  
He did notice them headed his way though.   
  
"Hi! I'm Max. What's you name?" the cheerful blonde boy asked, once they had reached him.   
  
Kai remained silent.   
  
"Hey, you got a name, tough guy?" the blue-haired-hat-wearing boy asked. Kai crossed his arms silently and leaned against the folded-in bleachers.   
  
"We're only trying to be nice to you!" the black-haired boy said. "You're not going to be very popular with that attitude," he added, smiling. More silence from Kai told them that they wouldn't get any friendlier with him anytime soon. But they wouldn't give up.   
  
"I'm Rei." The black-haired boy smiled at Kai.   
  
"Well, I'm Tyson," the blue-haired boy said. "As of today, I'm dedicating my entire high school life to finding out your name," he laughed.   
  
Tyson was silenced by the teacher coming back into the gymnasium.   
  
"Well, here's your uniform, Kai. You don't have to get changed today." He turned to the class. "We're having free gym today. Play whatever sport you want. I'll take out the basketballs and volleyballs if you'd like to play those sports." Pretty much all of the girls went to sit on the bleachers to talk. About Kai, most likely.   
  
Max smiled and turned back to Kai.   
  
"Looks like we know your name now, Kai." The three of them smiled. Kai didn't return one.   
  
**  
  
Art class was no better. Kai hated his teacher, Mrs. Ainoe. She was so spacey and far-out she creeped him out. After she introduced Kai, she went on with the lesson.   
  
"Today we're going to draw portraits of each other. I've already picked your partners." Everyone in the class moaned at their teacher's words. She started rambling off names, and of course Kai was completely lost.   
  
"Kai and Miss Hamaguchi..." she continued repeating names. Great. Miss Hamaguchi. It was a girl. But who was Hamaguchi?   
  
Kai waited for someone, anyone to make their way towards him. But no one came.   
  
Kai stood up after everyone else had sat down with their partners. They all stared at him, and he ignored them. He made his way over to Mrs. Ainoe.   
  
"Who is Hamaguchi?" he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Mrs. Ainoe searched the room for the mysterious girl.   
  
"Ah, she must be absent today." She went back and filed some more papers.   
  
"Do you have another assignment to complete then?" he asked, the annoyance obvious now.   
  
"Yes." She handed Kai an art book. "Read this and answer the chapter questions." She went back to filing papers.   
  
Kai sighed. This wasn't fair. Just because Hamaguchi was absent today he had to do book work.   
  
*  
  
English wasn't bad. It was horrible. Turns out, Hamaguchi was in this class with him too, whoever she was. So were Max, Rei, and Tyson. They kept bothering him all period, asking him questions and telling him about themselves.   
  
And before that, Kai had to tell the class about himself. And since this was English 3, he had to tell them in English. Seeing as he was Japanese, and he hadn't spoken English since last year, he was a bit rusty.   
  
"Uh, my uh, name is Kai. I uh, like, odango's-, uh, buns, well, that is, bread rolls. I used, uh, to go to the Sango School, and uh, that's me." Several people snickered under their breath at Kai's stuttering and others started talking amongst themselves quietly. At least the teacher was nice about it.   
  
"You seem a little rusty, Kai," Mrs. Johnson said, a smile on her face. Kai forced a nod and sat down.   
  
"It's alright, we'll have you back into the swing of things in no time. Open your workbooks to page 90."  
  
"Hey, Kai," whispered Max. "Wanna eat lunch with us?" Kai looked down at his schedule apprehensively.   
  
*  
  
Finally! Lunch time.   
  
The only problem was... where to sit. Kai almost never ate lunch in school; he waited until he got home to eat. School lunches were brutal. That wasn't his issue.   
  
He saw Max and Rei waving at him from a table across the lunchroom. They were alone, except for a reluctant Tyson and a brown-haired-glasses-wearing boy with a laptop. Why not? He had nowhere else to go...   
  
He sat down beside Rei.   
  
"Hi. I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Kai. I'm Kenny," said the brown-haired-glasses-wearing boy sitting with them.   
  
"I'm Dizzi," said a voice.   
  
"She's my laptop. I programmed her to talk so I wouldn't be lonely," Kenny turned red.   
  
"Kenny's a genius," Tyson said.   
  
Kai nodded and pulled out his CD player and headphones.   
  
"Oh! What are you listening to?" Rei asked.   
  
"Eminem," Kai said simply. "He's my favorite American artist."  
  
"Never heard it before." Max interrupted. "How'd you get it?"   
  
"Import."   
  
"At least you go him talking. Don't stop now, guys!" Tyson chirped in. Kai ignored him. He turned the music up loud enough to drown out all of the chatter in the lunchroom.   
  
_When I just a little baby boy,  
my momma used to tell me these crazy things  
She used to tell me my daddy was an evil man,  
she used to tell me he hated me  
But then I got a little bit older  
and I realized, she was the crazy one  
But there was nothin I could do or say to try to change it  
cause that's just the way she was..._  
  
  
Max tapped Kai on the shoulder and he looked up briefly. He paused the song.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Can I hear it now?" Kai reluctantly took off the headphones and handed them to Max. After a few seconds his face contorted and he shoved off the headphones.   
  
"What is that?! My English isn't that great, but that sounds really angsty!" Max cried. Kai shrugged. Tyson snatched the CD player and put in his own CD.   
  
"Excuse you!" Kai exclaimed in his low monotone voice. Tyson handed it back to Kai.   
  
"Try that! It's not English though, it's J-POP..." Kai decided to give it a try. How bad could it be?   
  
  
_hanarerarezuni ita yo zutto  
minareteru keshiki ga atta kara_  
  
It was incredibly bouncy and…. _girly_. He couldn't listen anymore.   
  
"What the hell is that?" Kai cried.   
  
"Ayumi Hamasaki. Why? Like it?"  
  
Kai stared at him like he was crazy. Luckily the bell rang. Kai grabbed his stuff and headed to history, the last for him today. He had the rest of his necessary credits for classes so he only had 4 classes and a lunch a day.   
  
*  
  
Kai introduced himself for the umpteenth time today and then sat down. What was it with him and this girl? He sat next to Hamaguchi in this class too! And of course, they had a group reading project in this class, too.   
  
So he read alone. Kai wasn't complaining though. He liked being alone, and wasn't surrounded by weirdos like that Tyson for the first time all day. He had a feeling this would be his favorite class from now on.   
  
  
  
AN: The next chapter will be out soon! Please please review!


	2. Hamaguchi

Mad About You  
  
Chapter 2: Hamaguchi  
  
  
  
AN: Here are my responses to the reviews...  
  
  
  
Anh D-ao: Thanks for reviewing! Well, actually, I can't remember Kai's last name, so that's why I keep saying Kai. If you know it, please let me know in your reviews ^^  
  
  
  
Anonymous: Hey! You left such a nice review with no name? Thanks anyway!  
  
Hiwatari Kai: Thanks a bunch, dude! I will! ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks again guys and please review!  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
The next morning, Kai reluctantly grabbed his things and headed out the door. He usually walked to school, it was slower that by car or bike, and it made it seem like he had more time in between school days.  
  
  
  
He had already told himself that he hated that place. He hated those cheerful people, with their cheerful attitudes. He hated the giggly girls always whispering about him. He hated Tyson. He hated his teachers. He hated his classes. He hated everything.  
  
  
  
Nothing could persuade him to like that school.  
  
  
  
His other schools had even been comparably better than this dump. At least they didn't have people who were so obnoxious, or happy, or stupid. These were all qualities Kai hated in people. People were only happy to hide their insecurities and problems. Kai was different. He didn't try to hide his feelings and annoyances.  
  
  
  
The sound of chattering told Kai that he was nearing the school. He noticed several freshman wandering around behind him, some talking to each other, and others alone. Like Kai.  
  
  
  
"Kai! Hey, what's up?" He knew that voice, but he didn't want to turn around.  
  
  
  
"Why are you avoiding us?" It was them.  
  
  
  
"Hey dude, what's your problem? Are you always this broody?" Kai continued walking with his arms folded.  
  
  
  
Someone tapped him on his shoulder. Kai finally stopped and turned to see Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny.  
  
  
  
"What?!" he asked, trying to hold in his temper.  
  
  
  
"We just wanted to say hello, Kai," Kenny responded.  
  
  
  
"Hello!" rang the group in a chorus-like manner. Kai knew what this was. They wanted to be his friends. His buddies. His party-goers. His company.  
  
  
  
But they didn't know that he didn't need them.  
  
  
  
Kai turned and started towards school again.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you wanna walk to gym with us?" Kai could feel Max smile behind him.  
  
  
  
"Whatever." So there they had it. His first unofficial friends. Kai had no intention of speaking to them ever again, but he decided that it was nice enough to have a little company, as long as they didn't become nuisances.  
  
  
  
They made their way inside the school. Kai headed in one direction and the others headed towards the gym.  
  
  
  
"Where are you going, dude? Gym's this way!" Tyson called.  
  
  
  
"Locker," Kai responded. The others nodded.  
  
  
  
"Can you find your way back, okay?" Rei asked. Kai didn't respond. The others took that as a yes and headed to the gym.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
What was it with this God-forsaken locker? It wouldn't open!  
  
  
  
As Kai struggled to pull the handle up, he noticed a girl standing beside him, struggling with her locker as well. He stopped tugging and analyzed her. He wanted to try and get to know who people were from now on, so if he had another group project, he would know who he was working with. He didn't want to repeat yesterday.  
  
  
  
The girl had shoulder-length black hair that curled under that the ends. It was rather bushy, but not so bushy that it looks tacky. She had blue eyes and she was wearing a typical Japanese school uniform. It was blue.  
  
  
  
She finally noticed Kai staring at her. She stared back.  
  
  
  
"Hi. Do I know you? What's your name?" Kai wasn't sure if he should reply or not, but he didn't have to decide. Apparently, one of the girl's friends was beside her.  
  
  
  
"Aya-chan! What's up?" the girl smiled. "Trouble with the locker again?" She pulled up "Aya's" locker handle easily and it opened. Kai went back to struggling with his.  
  
  
  
"How is it that you can open everyone else's locker but your own?" her friend giggled. She turned to Aya and giggled. "Looks like your friend is having trouble, too."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Aya asked, not knowing that her friends was referring to Kai. Her friend pointed. "Oh, Suzume, I haven't even met him yet, and-" she was silenced by the bell.  
  
  
  
"I gotta go, Aya. You've already made me late!" Suzume darted off.  
  
  
  
Aya laughed and turned to Kai.  
  
  
  
"Let me help you with that," she said. She pulled on Kai's locker handle and easily opened the locker. She turned back to her own locker and pulled out her stuff. "You'd better hurry. You'll be even later!" Kai ignored her. He was in no hurry to get to gym.  
  
  
  
When he got there, he found it was empty. He thought that they must've all been in the locker rooms. Kai would've gone too, but where were the locker rooms?  
  
  
  
He noted a door on the far left-hand corner or the room and decided on it, hoping it wasn't the girls locker room.  
  
  
  
He pushed the door open, and to his relief, it was filled with boys.  
  
"Hey Kai! Over here!" Max called to him. Kai headed over in that direction. He was doing this only because he was calling out to him. Most of their crew was half-dressed and pulling on their gym clothes.  
  
"Mr. Kudou told me to give you this. It's your locker number and combination. It just happens to be next to Tyson's.  
  
"Great," Kai mumbled under his breath. Again, he struggled with his locker. "Damnit!"  
  
"Let me try," Rei offered him help. Kai obliged. Rei opened it easily.  
  
*  
  
After a completely uneventful gym class, Kai retired to art. Not that he wanted to. Mrs. Ainoe was just as clueless as she had been the previous day. Then he remembered Hamaguchi. He looked around the room to see if she was here today. He had no idea what she looked like, but he tried to look for an unfamiliar face.  
  
The only person who hadn't been here before was Aya. She must be Hamaguchi. She walked in last. Kai had a feeling she did this often. She took a seat behind Kai. Damnit!  
  
After Kai noticed Aya, he immediately remembered Suzume was in this class. He hadn't noticed her yesterday.  
  
Mrs. Ainoe walked in a few seconds after Aya had come in. She still had a dreamy daze on her face, her blue eyes mystified, as always.  
  
"Hello class. Welcome back, Ayame. How are you feeling?" So Aya had been out for a while. And her name was Ayame, not Aya. Aya was her nickname.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Ainoe," Ayame replied, obviously uncomfortable talking to her. Maybe she didn't like talking in front of the class.  
  
"I hope I didn't miss much." Ayame added.  
  
"Not too much; this is art class, not mathematics," Mrs. Ainoe smiled, but her dreamy gaze didn't disappear. She turned back to the class.  
  
"Now on to the lesson. Continue your class portraits. Kai, please inform Ayame what you were doing yesterday. You two can start from the beginning." Kai sighed. Why couldn't he just do this by himself? He didn't need some stupid girl helping him.  
  
Ayame moved her stuff next to him.  
  
"Didn't I meet you earlier?" she asked. She didn't even remember him. Stupid girl. Not that he cared if she remembered.  
  
Kai didn't respond.  
  
"Guess you're not one for talking, huh?" Ayame smiled. Kai only stared at her. Normally he would just ignore her and not look up, but she was the only girl who wasn't intimidated by him and had smiled at him when he was being rude.  
  
Ayame finished smiling and stared at Kai.  
  
"What?" she asked, obviously oblivious to Kai's reaction. Kai quickly looked away. He could almost feel the color creeping into his cheeks. What was wrong with him today? He was being nice to Max and the others before, and now he was blushing because of some stupid girl!  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"We were drawing portraits of each other yesterday," was all he said.  
  
"Okay!" Ayame said hyperly. She reminded him of Max in more ways than one.  
  
Ayame positioned herself so that she could easily see Kai's face. Kai followed suit.  
  
Then they drew. Ayame looked up a few times to re-visualize Kai's face. Kai blushed every time she looked up. What was wrong with him?  
  
Finally the bell rang, signaling them to go to next period.  
  
"We'll finish up tomorrow!" Mrs. Ainoe called out as everyone exited. Ayame was the last one to get her things up. Kai didn't pay any attention as he left for English, though he knew she was in the same English class as him.  
  
*  
  
English was pretty much the same as yesterday. Ayame and the annoying boys were in this class today. Kai practiced and relieved himself of his "rustiness". Then it was lunchtime.  
  
*  
  
When he reached the table, Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kenny were sitting there already, but they had a new guest. Ayame was sitting next to Rei, and they were all laughing.  
  
"We missed you a lot, Aya-chan!" Rei laughed. Max nodded.  
  
"So what happened?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yeah, you never told us!" Tyson chimed in. Idiots. It was none of their business where she was. They were so nosy.  
  
Max noticed Kai coming over.  
  
"Hey Kai! What's up?" Kai didn't reply and reluctantly sat down beside Ayame.  
  
"Hi Kai! You seem to be in all my classes except first period! That's so cool!" she exclaimed. The others seemed to agree.  
  
Kai didn't really think this was cool at all, especially because this girl was really starting to annoy him. And the fact that Max, Rei, and Tyson were there didn't help. But either way, Kai couldn't help but turn red anyway.  
  
Ayame started to hum something. Then Max recognized it and sang too. Rei joined in a few seconds later, then Tyson. Kai and Tyson were the only ones who didn't sing, and Tyson still seemed to know what the song was.  
  
It was really annoying. What the hell were they singing?!  
  
"Hey! Can you shut up!?" Kai yelled loud enough for them to hear it. They all stopped.  
  
"Want us to sing instead?" Ayame joked. Kai didn't reply. He assumed she was just being obnoxious, but you know what they say about assuming.  
  
"Kuchibiru ni negai o komete! Chiawase baramaku you ni! Utau wa alala, anata ni mo; Kikoeru to ii na, watashi Fancy Lala!" Ayame sang, and pretty soon, their whole table was singing, Rei and Tyson incredibly off key. Then they all laughed. The only one who didn't find it funny was Kai.  
  
Babies. That song was from a children's cartoon. They were nothing but children.  
  
Kai hoped lunch would be over soon.  
  
  
  
*  
  
This would be the best period of the day. Hopefully.  
  
Since the annoying people weren't in this class, he was home free. Wait. Hamaguchi was in this one, too. And they did group reading yesterday.  
  
Ayame came in last again. She sat down beside Kai and opened her notebook.  
  
"We sit next to each other here too! Is this awesome or what?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What," Kai responded, but Ayame didn't hear him.  
  
"What did we do yesterday?" she asked instead.  
  
"Book reading. Group."  
  
"Was it more boringer than English?" Ayame asked him.  
  
Kai wasn't sure 'boringer' was even a word, but he replied anyway.  
  
"Like hell." Ayame laughed at him. Kai just stared at her as she giggled away. What was going through this girl's head. He wasn't being funny! It had been boring as hell! Did she make an effort to laugh at everything? There was nothing funny!  
  
She finally stopped as Mr. Saiyuki entered the room.  
  
"Good afternoon. We'll start today off w-" he stopped upon seeing Ayame. "Well hello, Miss Hamaguchi. Where have you been?" Ayame hesitated.  
  
"The hospital. My-my-" She tried desperately to think of a lie. It was obvious to Kai what she was doing.  
  
"My appendix burst," she finally finished. The teacher seemed to accept that. Was Kai the only one who realized that she was lying? It was obvious!  
  
He stared at her, wondering what in the world she had to hide. Ayame seemed to notice that he was staring, and her cheeks turned crimson, but she kept looking at her workbook. She was definitely hiding something. Not that Kai cared about her stupid life.  
  
Girls had hardly anything to worry about except what hair spray to use and what color eye shadow to wear. Though Ayame didn't wear eye shadow, or hair spray. She had the natural thing going on. It was the only thing Kai respected her for. She didn't seem to care what people thought of her slightly- bushy hairstyle or her outfit. Kind of like he didn't. But no, she was nothing like him! Nothing!  
  
But he couldn't help but go red when he thought about her.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: That's it for this chapter! Please review guys! Please! *makes google eyes* Review, for Kai! And Max! And Tyson! And Rei! And. Kenny!? O.o Just review! 


	3. Trouble

Mad About You Chapter 3: Trouble  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Keep em' coming! Especially you raine! Now I know Kai-kun's last name! BWAHAHAHA!  
  
  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
Kai decided that if he came to this school one more day and he could not open his locker, he would just quit.  
  
"Goddamnit it all to Hell!" he cried in frustration for the umpteenth time this week. Ayame turned away from her own locker to stare at Kai.  
  
"You shouldn't get annoyed to easily, Kai. Here," she said. She opened his locker easily.  
  
"I don't know how you do it," he said, his usual monotone showing no emotion. Ayame smiled.  
  
"You'd better hurry or you'll be late." Ayame stuffed the rest of her things into her locker after she had taken out what she needed.  
  
"Aya, hurry up!" Suzume called from the opposite wall. Apparently, they had planned to walk to class together.  
  
"Sorry Suzu!" She hurried off toward her friend without closing her locker. She made no effort to say goodbye to Kai this morning as she had done every day that week. He almost spoke his feelings out loud to her, but he quickly recomposed himself.  
  
He had no idea what he was feeling. He was positive he didn't like her, and he could never love her, but he couldn't help but feel friendship. He had never had a real friend before, but he never really wanted one anyway.  
  
Until now.  
  
Of course Kai would never tell Ayame that. She was sweet, funny, klutzy, and overly friendly. She was also slightly ignorant of things that mattered. But it didn't matter to Kai that she was rather inane. She would take things the wrong way if he told her how he felt, however.  
  
BRING!  
  
The bell. Great.  
  
Kai remembered that Ayame hadn't closed her locker door, and since he was late anyway, he took a moment to peer inside. He was never nosy like this, but something about Ayame compelled him to find out more about her.  
  
There was nothing there but a few books and pictures. The pictures were the most interesting things there, so he decided to take a peek.  
  
There were three pictures on her locker door along with some purikura[1]. Picture number one was Ayame and Suzume in someone's backyard.  
  
The second one was Ayame as a baby.  
  
Kai smirked. This was blackmail material.  
  
The third picture was Ayame and some guy. Maybe a boyfriend. Kai couldn't help but be a little jealous, especially since he had his arm around her.  
  
"Kai! I forgot to say goodbye to you!" Ayame dodged around the corner. Kai quickly shut her locker and turned back to his own, pretending to be looking at something interesting.  
  
"You came all the way back to say goodbye? You're late. Sentimentality is a sign of weakness, you know," he said. It was perfect. Just the Kai thing to say.  
  
Ayame smiled at him and ran back to her class.  
  
Kai hid a smile. She was definitely a piece of work.  
  
He remembered he was late for gym. Damnit!  
  
*  
  
Everyone was still down in the locker room when he arrived. Good. He wasn't too late.  
  
"Kai, where were you!?" Max cried. He was already late. After Kai got dressed, a boy headed in his direction.  
  
"Hiwatari! You're late! Do you have a pass?" Kai looked up. The boy had bright red hair, pale skin, freckles, glasses, and braces. If he was striving for the geeky look, he had it down packed.  
  
"No." Well you're grade is going to be lowered by 5 points every time you're late!"  
  
"Like I care," Kai said, ignoring the boy. Tyson, Rei, and Max all looked up at them.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Mr. Kudou if you don't watch your mouth!"  
  
"Do you get it yet? I don't give a shit." The boy ran off. Tyson's eyes lit up in admiration as Rei's and Max's lit up in surprise.  
  
"He's Mr. Kudou's gossip monkey! You'll get in huge trouble, especially for being all. full of contempt," Rei said. Kai shut his eyes cooly and crossed his arms as he always did and then he leaned against the gym lockers.  
  
"I don't care," was all he said. Max and Rei exchanged looks and shrugged.  
  
"We tried to warn him!" Max smiled. The little snitchy boy didn't bother Kai at all. Apparently Kai had intimidated him, because Mr. Kudou hadn't said anything to him about it either.  
  
"I want us all to play a game of volleyball," Mr. Kudou said to the class. "I explained the rules yesterday, so go ahead and get in teams of 4. Take advantage though, because tomorrow I will be picking for you."  
  
Kai knew that Tyson, Max, and Rei would be coming over to him, and he didn't mind anymore. He was used to being with them now, not that he actually liked them. They were just acquaintances.  
  
"Hey Kai! Be our partner?" Rei asked, as he, Max, and Tyson headed in his direction.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They played for a while, Kai hitting the volleyball every time, Tyson and Max missing every time it came to them, and Rei getting it every once and a while. When the period was over, Kai left.  
  
He was glad to be getting away from those guys. None of them could play very well. Except for Rei. But even he was fairly bad.  
  
*  
  
Kai headed to art early. There was a good 10 minutes before the bell rang. After he took his seat beside no one and in front of Ayame, three boys came over. One sat in the empty seat beside Kai and the other two sat in front of him and turned their chairs around.  
  
"We heard you were messing with our buddy Sneedly. You weren't, were you?" the one beside Kai asked.  
  
"Who?" Kai asked arrogantly. One the boys started to stand up and challenge Kai, but the one beside him pulled him back down.  
  
"You don't wanna go messing with the wrong people, Hiwatari. You really don't."  
  
"You're in my space. I'd just love it if you would leave me alone." Kai smiled disdainfully when he said that. This time the boy beside him stood up to hit Kai, but Ayame threw a paper ball at him before he could.  
  
"Stop it, Tatsuhiko! That's enough," she said, as if she could control him. Surprisingly enough, he stopped.  
  
"Aya, why'd you stop him? This guy's a jerk!" one of the other boys chimed in.  
  
"Well I don't think so, Hibiki. And if it's true, then I'm sure he has good reason to be. Besides, this is none of your business. It's between Kai and Sneedly." Kai had been sitting there, listening to the conversation the whole time, not really paying attention to what he was doing. Suddenly he remembered where he was and spoke up.  
  
"I don't need your help, Ayame. I can handle this. It's none of your business either." He shut his eyes again and crossed his arms.  
  
Hibiki looked like he was about to kill Kai, but Ayame shook her head and smiled.  
  
"Fine, Kai. You're right." This surprised him.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, turning to look at her, a light blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
"You're right. It's none of my business." She smiled again. Kai frowned and turned back to face Hibiki and the silent boy. Tatsuhiko was to his right.  
  
"You guys done here? Are you ready to leave me alone now?" he asked them.  
  
"Whatever." They all stood up and went back to their normal seats. Ayame stood up and moved next to Kai. Kai pretended not to see her.  
  
"I-" Ayame turned to face Kai and whispered into his ear. "I want to talk to you later." Then she stood up and went back to her seat.  
  
The bell rang. Ainoe-sensei came into the room.  
  
"Hello class. Today we're going to study ancient art. Take out your books and turn to page 221.  
  
Great. Book work.  
  
*  
  
After class, Kai tried to walk rather fast down the hallway, not wanting to talk to Ayame. She caught up with him anyway.  
  
"Kai, wait up!" she cried, running frantically after him. Finally he turned around and stopped.  
  
"We can go to English together!" she exclaimed once she had caught up to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Kai's phrase took her by surprise, but she didn't dare show it.  
  
"I only wanted to tell you that." she paused. "You don't have to hide behind that mask forever. There's nothing wrong with being friends with anyone, so stop trying to be a tough guy." Kai was taken aback by her comment, and for a second, only a second, his gaze flickered. His expression changed to a cringe, but his mask was back before Ayame could tell what it was.  
  
"There is no mask. Mind your own business." Ayame stopped walking and stared after him. She leaned against the wall away from the crowding of people. Then she reached out her hand, as if to grab Kai and pull him back to her, but then she pulled it away and looked at it, as if there were something in it.  
  
"Why won't you let me in, Kai," she said to herself, a sad expression on her face.  
  
*  
  
English was a drag. Kai wouldn't even look at her, and she felt horrible. If only she could take back her words. But she knew that she couldn't, and erased the idea from her mind. Despite what Kai would show, the two of them had become fairly close over the past three weeks, and to have him mad with her was unspeakable.  
  
So she sat there with Rei, Tyson, and Max, not saying a word to any of them.  
  
*  
  
Lunch was no better. Kai had decided to sit on the other side of the table with Tyson and Kenny, and he wouldn't look at any of them.  
  
"Dude, what's up with you?" Tyson directed his attention to Kai. Kai ignored him, as usual, and stared into space.  
  
How could he let his disguise slip? He didn't want Ayame to know how he felt. How he felt about anything. Or anyone.  
  
Why was she constantly prying into his life? Was he that interesting? She should just leave him alone!  
  
And the fact that a stupid girl had almost broken his barrier was horrendous. A stupid, cheerful, happy girl. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Kai, are you alright?" Ayame asked cautiously.  
  
"Leave me alone." Ayame didn't try to hide her sadness. A single tear dropped on the table as she stood, throwing her lunch away and leaving the cafeteria.  
  
"What is your deal, Kai? Do you want to make her cry?" Rei inquired.  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"But she's our friend too Kai, and we all know she's crazy about you." Max said quickly, and then realized his mistake. But it was too late.  
  
"What?" Kai looked up, flustered and flabbergasted at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffy! I'm evil, ain't I? Review and I'll think about writing the next chapter! LOL, just kidding, I'm going to write it anyway, but still review!  
  
  
  
[1] Purikura are those cute little pictures that you can get from photo machines. They look like thumbnails, and you can usually fit about 2 people in each picture. They also give you a frame or background in the picture that says stuff like "friends4ever" or what have you. 


	4. A Crush? No Way!

Mad About You  
  
Chapter 4: A Crush? No Way!  
  
  
  
AN: Gosh, I just had to write this. Wanna hear my rant before my fic continues? If not, just skip to the fic below it, but I'd like it if you read!  
  
Beyblade fanfics were badly written since their debut on ff.net, and are going even deeper into Hell. Did you ever realize there are SO many Beyblade fics where people can't write worth a shit? No offense, I'm not the best author either, but at least every other fic in this section is in block format so its immensely hard to read, or the person can't type using correct grammar. And the bad part is, most of them have great plot ideas, they are just executed horribly to the point where you can't even read them!  
  
And why the hell are there so many Rei/Kai fics? I mean, they don't even speak to each other much, if at all! I read some of them, but I don't really get them. The two of them have nothing in common but a terrible past.  
  
And why can no one find out Kai's last name? I heard it was Hiwatari too, but now someone says Kaido, and I've heard that before, too. I'm sticking with Hiwatari, damnit! What is the BB fanfic world coming to these days?  
  
Okies, I just had to get that out of my system. I'm done. If I didn't completely scare you all off with my yelling and vulgar language, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!  
  
  
  
~The Fic~  
  
Rei looked at Kai oddly, like Max hadn't said anything wrong.  
  
"What's the big deal? She likes us all, it's not like this is anything new, Kai."  
  
"What?" Kai repeated, growing quieter, catching on to what Rei meant.  
  
"She lkes us all," Tyson repeated Rei's words. "She's our friend and- wait, Kai, you didn't think Max meant that she had a crush on you, did you?" Kai's face showed a bit of relief and he frowned as he usually did.  
  
"The way you said it, I had no choice but to think that. I'm glad I was wrong," he said. It was exactly the right thing to say; he couldn't say otherwise or Tyson would have him right where he wanted.  
  
"It seems to me that you are a bit disappointed, Hiwatari-kun!" Kenny said slowly, typing away from his laptop. If looks could kill, Kenny would have been tossed into Hell, tortured for a thousand years, made eat rat liver, poisoned, disemboweled,[1] made to listen to polka, etc. Kenny didn't notice Kai's gaze, however, because he was still typing.  
  
"Yeah right! I would never!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Relax Kai!" Max started, but Tyson cut him off.  
  
"The Chief doesn't lie, Kai-my-man! And you sure are getting defensive, aren't ya?" Rei laughed along with him.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kai bellowed across the lunchroom.  
  
*  
  
Kai couldn't believe those jerks! Honestly, him, having a crush? Yeah right. Especially not one on Ayame! She was annoying, and at the moment, Kai hated her.  
  
But. sometimes he could feel a slight blush in his cheeks wen she spoke to him. But no, that's not a crush! Is it? Of course not!  
  
Kai debated on this issue in his head as he headed to history. As he pushed the final thoughts about his supposedly-used-to-be-friend from his mind, he reached the door.  
  
Speaking of Ayame.  
  
He took his seat beside an empty chair. Where was the baka? Was she in the bathroom crying her eyes out? Kai smiled at the image of her upset. He could just see it now. Too bad he couldn't see her like that right now.  
  
The teacher broke Kai from his "happy" thoughts.  
  
"Hello class! How are you today?" he paused upon seeing the empty desk beside Kai. "Has anyone seen Ayame today?"  
  
"She was here earlier!" a girl a few seats behind Kai called.  
  
"Yeah, she was at lunch last period, too! She was eating lunch with Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kai!" another yelled.  
  
Seeing as Max, Rei, and Tyson weren't in this class, everyone turned to Kai.  
  
"Have you seen her, Kai?"  
  
"Earlier." Kai hoped they would change the subject soon. But they didn't.  
  
"Could you go in the hall to look for her?"  
  
"Whatever." Kai reluctantly stood up with his books and headed out of the room, a few snickers surfacing from his classmates.  
  
He headed towards the bathroom, hoping that he could pee and go back to class without Ayame. Maybe the teacher could accept that.  
  
Kai finished and washed his hands. He walked back in to the hallway and looked at a nearby clock. School was almost out. Maybe he could just sneak out and go home. He decided to try it.  
  
SHIT! Kai had forgotten. What made him think he could actually open his locker without Aya-chan?  
  
Wait a minute!  
  
Since when did he call her Aya-chan? She was Ayame, or even better, Hamaguchi. Never Aya, or anything remotely resembling the suffix -chan. She was most definitely NOT his friend.  
  
And now she never would be.  
  
He gave up on his locker and slumped down to the floor.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me today?! I hate this stupid school! I hate my stupid locker! I hate my stupid teachers! I hate my stupid classmates! I hate my life! I HATE AYAME HAMAGUCHI!" Kai shouted as loud as he could. He was certain every teacher in the school could hear his outburst, and yet he didn't care.  
  
"Kai-" The voice was the faintest of a whisper, but he could still hear it. He turned. It was Ayame. She burst into tears at the sight of his face. "I'm sorry if you hate me Kai, but there's nothing I can do about it!" And with that, she turned and ran from the building.  
  
Kai felt like shit. But it was the truth. Every single bit of it. He meant it. All of it. But why did his heart ache like this?  
  
He stood up, and he legs went out. He fell back to the floor. He tried to stand again, but his legs wouldn't respond to his brain.  
  
A few teachers peeked out of their doors to stare at Kai sitting there, but he still sat there. Then the bell rang. People came running out to their lockers and running out the door, but Kai remained. He couldn't move.  
  
Then he saw Max headed from his class. He nearly tripped over Kai's feet as he ran past, but he recognized him and stopped.  
  
"School's out, if you hadn't noticed. C'mon Kai." He held out a hand to help Kai up. Kai took it, hoping he could stand up with some help.  
  
It worked.  
  
"Why were you just sitting there like that?" So the whole school hadn't heard him. Either way, Kai didn't care.  
  
"Are you leaving or are you sleeping over at the school?" Max joked.  
  
"Locker," Kai said, and his stomach lurched.  
  
"Oh, here," Max pulled the handle up and Kai switched his books. They headed for the exit.  
  
"What's up with you Kai? You look terrible! First you yell at Ayame in the cafeteria today, then-" The name hurt. When Max said it, it hurt. Kai's stomach lurched, and suddenly he had to throw up.  
  
"Max." Kai's tone made him stop in mid-sentence and Kai dragged him to the bathroom.  
  
Max only stood there as Kai bent over the toilet. The nausea came in waves, and in between them Kai responded to Max's questions.  
  
"Are you okay? What brought this on?" Max asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think I can make it home," Kai said quickly.  
  
"You can come home with me. My dad can give you a ride."  
  
"No. I'm fine."  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"I was just talking to myself." He stood up, shifting his weight, making sure he was finished. Then he flushed the toilet, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and motioned for Max to leave with him.  
  
Kai didn't think this day could get any worse. He asks Max for help, yells at Ayame; what else could happen?  
  
"I don't care what you say, Kai," Max said. "You're coming to my house. I'll call Tyson, Rei, and Kenny, and we can have a sleepover!"  
  
Kai guessed he was wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: [1] Can I stop here? LOL!!!  
  
*snicker* I loved this chapter! I bet I tricked ya in the beginning! Please review! More soon! 


	5. Confessions and a Sleepover

Mad About You Chapter 5: Confessions and a Sleepover  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is gonna be a good one! Kinda corny, but good! Please keep up the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Kai, pass the popcorn!" Tyson called over the noise of the movie. Kai had been having the worst night of his life.  
  
Max's father insisted on him sleeping over, instead of just driving Kai home. Max invited Tyson, Kenny, and Rei over for a sleepover, and they had gladly accepted.  
  
"Come and take it. It's right here," Kai smirked. His look didn't have any feeling in it at all though. It seemed forced. His stomach had been feeling much better now that Ayame was gone, but every time one of the boys mentioned a female, he would have to vomit again.  
  
"Hey, Kai, maybe that's one of those 24-hour stomach virus'," Kenny suggested. Max stared at Kai knowingly. On the way home, he had bugged Kai until he had told him what was wrong. Max knew everything.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Kai said simply. He rolled over in his sleeping bag.  
  
"It's only 7, though!" Tyson protested.  
  
"Like I care."  
  
"Fine then, go to sleep if you wanna be a little baby and go to bed the same time as a seven-year-old!" Tyson teased, his voice mimicking that of a child's.  
  
Kai sat up. Tyson smirked. He apparently thought he had been successful in getting Kai to stay up. He was wrong.  
  
Kai switched off the TV in the middle of the movie.  
  
"HEY!" Rei cried. "That was the best part!" Kai smirked emptily again.  
  
"I can't sleep with all of that noise. Besides, we have school tomorrow. Go to bed."  
  
Tyson frowned and muttered something inappropriate under his breath. Then he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
*  
  
Kai felt much better the next morning, which he resented, because it meant that the boys that had spent the night here really had succeeded in their goal - comforting him.  
  
Did this mean that they were his friends?  
  
Hell no, Kai decided. They were acquaintances. Not friends. Friends were a sign of weakness.  
  
Just then, a cloud of remembrance flooded over Kai. Why he was here. One word summed up the experience.  
  
Ayame.  
  
Kai wondered what she was thinking right now. Was she crying? Or was she just indifferent? Maybe she hadn't thought about Kai at all.  
  
Wait a minute! Why did Kai care what she felt!?  
  
Either way, he sat up and got dressed quietly, careful not to wake the others, who were still sleeping. He grabbed his things and was about to exit the house when Max's dad stopped him.  
  
"Where are you headed to this early, Kai? It's only 6!" he asked surprised, but a slight smile played on his lips.  
  
"I need to leave. Go see someone."  
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrogate you. Go on then." Mr. Tate moved aside so that Kai could step through the threshold. It was freezing outside.  
  
Kai hesitated on whether to stop and answer or not. He decided on the former and turned around.  
  
"Thank you," he said rather dryly, not sure of what else to say. He decided on "for everything." Then Kai turned back around and headed for Hiragara Avenue.  
  
He knew exactly where he was going. She had described it so easily to him before, and Kai had paid close attention, just in case he needed the directions later. It was times like these when he loved his photographic memory[1].  
  
As he turned left onto the street, he recalled the address easily. 5401. It was an apartment building, and he remembered the number as 6. He recalled when she had told him that Tyson lived next door at number 7, though Kai knew he was still at Max's.  
  
He had finally reached the house.  
  
He knocked twice, not really caring that he was probably waking someone up.  
  
A few seconds later, a young man answered the door, looking quite sleepy. He was wearing blue pajamas, and his brown hair was clean and messy.  
  
The man eyed Kai curiously, but he waited for Kai to say something first. Finally he gave in and asked "Yes?"  
  
"Is Ayame home?" Kai asked quickly, the cold making his cheeks turn red. Not that they didn't turn red when he mentioned her name anyway..  
  
"She's asleep." The man said briefly. He attempted to shut the door in Kai's face, but he grabbed it before it shut.  
  
"Can I speak to her?" The man hesitated. "It'll be brief, and I came all the way here," Kai added, not sure why he was trying so hard.  
  
"Fine." He held the door open enough for Kai to enter, and then shut it quickly. He led Kai to a bedroom door and pointed. Then he yawned and headed back to his own room.  
  
Kai opened the door slowly, making sure Ayame wasn't changing or anything. When he didn't see her, he opened it all the way and entered.  
  
The first thing he noticed was the room. It was a pretty shade of purple, and all of the furniture was white. The floor was a brown wood color, and there was a purple rug on it.  
  
Then he noticed Ayame. She was lying on her bed, still asleep, and she was hugging her pillow. She was mumbling to herself and she has a frown on her face.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I will, I promise." She continued for a few seconds saying the same things over and over, and Kai took a step closer to her. He kneeled beside her bed and stared at her. He pretty black hair was ruffled, and Kai reached out to smooth it gently with his hand.  
  
She smiled quickly and continued mumbling.  
  
What the hell was he thinking!? He did not come here to touch her! He came here to talk!  
  
But something made him want to touch her again. It was an uncontrollable feeling, like she was drawing him in. The tangible scent of strawberries entered his nose, and Kai was sure that it was her hair.  
  
Kai brushed his hand against her cheek ever so gently, and she shivered as though he were tickling her.  
  
Kai leaned in, not sure what he was doing, and brushed his lips against her cheek.  
  
BLEEP!  
  
Kai burst from his trance and pulled away quickly.  
  
WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING?!  
  
He didn't have time to ponder this, because Ayame reached up without opening her eyes and turned off her noisy alarm clock.  
  
"God, I hate you," she said to the clock, opening her eyes a crack. As soon as she saw Kai staring at her, she sat up and opened her eyes fully.  
  
Kai Hiwatari was sitting in her room. Just sitting there! Kai could feel his already hot cheeks getting hotter.  
  
"I was going to wake you up," Kai said hesitantly. Ayame nodded, but stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked cautiously. "I thought you hated me." She added coldly. She wasn't herself at all.  
  
"I've had some time to think it over Kai, and I really don't think you should be here. You've thrown my whole life out of whack with that stupid.. yelling thing, and I just." The look in his eyes stopped her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I came to apologize. I feel bad, really. And that's not easy for me to say."  
  
Silence.  
  
Ayame didn't reply at all, and she only stared at Kai. His eyes seemed to confirm his words, but she was still unsure. She flinched a little; his intense eyes were starting to bother her.  
  
Kai was being pulled into her deep blue orbs, and he didn't know what was happening.  
  
Suddenly he couldn't breathe.  
  
He was drowning.  
  
His breath caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, but the words didn't come. What was he going to say?  
  
"Ayame! Get dressed! School!" called her father's voice from the other room.  
  
She tore her eyes away from Kai's and stood up. This was the first time Kai had seen what she was wearing.  
  
She had on a white midriff showing tank-top and a pair of white sweatpants. Kai's face grew hot once more as he watched her peer into her closet, which was filled with school uniforms.  
  
"Kai?" she asked. He had almost forgotten he himself was there. He felt like he was watching a movie instead of sitting in her room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked, finally deciding on an outfit.  
  
"You." Ayame turned around almost immediately. Kai couldn't believe he had just said that! How stupid could he be?! His mind was racing to think of an excuse.  
  
"What?" she turned around to look at him, her cheeks a light pink.  
  
"I said the flu. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"The flu?" Ayame raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, I've been feeling sick lately." It wasn't exactly a lie. He had thrown up many times the previous night.  
  
"Oh. I thought you said something else. Never mind," she felt so stupid. How could she have thought Kai had said what she thought he had said? Mr. I- don't-like-anyone. She sighed.  
  
"I need to change," she said quickly.  
  
"Oh, right." Kai stood up and started to leave, but Ayame pushed the door shut.  
  
"Stay here. I want to tell you something."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kai had tried hard to keep his cool act up, but when she said that his face was redder than a tomato, and he practically screamed his response.  
  
"Just stand here and face the door," she prompted, and went back over to her bed. As she dressed, Kai was very glad he didn't face her. If Ayame had seen the look on his face he was sure he would've died.  
  
"Kai, I want to tell you something." He nodded simply.  
  
"Do you remember when we first met, and our teacher asked me where I had been and I lied? Was it obvious?" Kai wasn't sure how to answer. It had been very obvious to him, but maybe it was because he was good at reading people.  
  
"Yeah, I think it was. Why?"  
  
"When my mother died, she told me that she liked my smile. She always told me to smile. It was the last thing she told me before she died. She made me promise that I wouldn't frown ever again. So I never have." Kai could only stare at the wall in awe. What the hell was she talking about? What did this have to do with school? Or him in that instance!  
  
"I want you to know, that that's why I don't show my emotions so easily. I never cried. Not until you. You made me lie to my mother, Kai." She didn't sound like she was accusing him, but it felt that way.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want sympathy. But I said all of that to say this. That day in school." she paused and then continued. "My father died 2 days before. That's why I was out so long. He had been in the hospital for months before, and I had to look after my little brother. So I hadn't attended school."  
  
Kai had finally understood. Ayame wasn't perfect like she had seemed..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Cliffy! I liked this chapter! Please review!  
  
[1] I highly doubt that Kai has a photographic memory, but for this fic, pretend he does. 


	6. The Play

Mad About You Chapter 6: The Play  
  
AN: YAY! Mayuka got the chapter out! Let's all clap for her! *crowd cheers* WOO-HOO! Some of you had questions, so I'll respond now.  
  
Kita: Well you don't have to be so rude about it! But thanks for reviewing, I guess.  
  
OK: What a lovely name. Your question will be answered in this chapter. I promise.  
  
Leng: I'll try to make it funnier. But this isn't a humor fic as much as it is action/adventure.  
  
And thanks to everyone else who offered praise! I love praise as much as I like questions!!!! Keep it up.  
  
I think Kai might be just a TAD OOC in this chapter, but not too much, because he's obviously falling in love, and that's not the usual Kai. *makes googly eyes* Kai's in love!!! Anyway. here we go. And now, Mayuka625 presents. *drumroll* CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!  
  
*  
  
"You're not perfect. Not at all," Kai voiced aloud. Ayame looked disturbed, but nodded, though Kai couldn't see her anyway.  
  
She walked up behind Kai and spoke to his back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess not."  
  
Kai assumed she was dressed already, because she was so close to him, so he turned around.  
  
"Kai, do you think I can sing?" Ayame asked suddenly.  
  
"I've never heard you sing. Not really sing. Why?"  
  
"I was trying out for the lead in the play. It's next month."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. Kai spoke first.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"I forgive you, Kai. And if you forgive me for bothering you so much, can we just go to school now?" Kai nodded and followed Ayame out of her bedroom door.  
  
"So that man that opened the door for me was your..?" Kai asked.  
  
"My uncle. And guardian. He's been a good help ever since my dad died."  
  
It was silent the entire way to school.  
  
Kai stared straight ahead the entire time, but he did notice it when Ayame stole occasional glances at him. It wasn't annoying though, because he knew that she was fine with him again. That was all that mattered to him right now.  
  
He was friends with her.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
But definitely not Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny.  
  
*  
  
Kai tried to open his locker again today, though he knew it was inevitable.  
  
To make a long story short -  
  
It worked.  
  
Kai thought it had just been a fluke, so he shut it and tried again. It opened.  
  
"Damnit!" Kai yelled.  
  
Ayame noticed the weird look on his face.  
  
"What? You finally opened your locker and you're upset?"  
  
Kai didn't respond. Now he had no excuse to talk to Ayame between classes. Why didn't it just work from the start and he wouldn't ever met her!?  
  
Kai didn't have any idea why it bothered him anyway, because Ayame was just a friend, and barely one at that. It was just something about her.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
*  
  
First period was a nightmare.  
  
As usual.  
  
But today was worst.  
  
"Hey Kai! Did you hear Ayame was trying out for the lead in the play?" Tatsuhiko, the boy who had picked a fight with him in art, was strutting over with a piece of paper. Kai had just arrived in the locker room.  
  
"She told me. But not the lead."  
  
"Yes, the lead." Sure Ayame had told Kai she was auditioning, but the lead? He was almost impressed.  
  
"What makes you think I care?"  
  
"I don't. I just thought you should know that I'm trying out for the other lead part. It's a romance. Are you jealous yet?" Tatsuhiko grinned. He was rather handsome, what with his brown hair falling in his face, and his jade- green eyes. Kai didn't dare show his jealousy.  
  
"Yeah right. Like I care," Kai said, shutting his eyes and folding his arms. He leaned against the lockers. "Is that all?" Tatsuhiko looked as if he was going to kill Kai, but he regained his sanity quickly.  
  
"Suit yourself. But I've seen the way you look at her. You may not be able to hide it when I'm up there kissing her."  
  
"And I also won't be able to hold in my laughter when she throws up all over you. You know she isn't the romantic type, and she'll get all nervous and twitchy. Not that she isn't that way now." Kai smirked.  
  
"You'll make a fool of yourself. I can only imagine the uproar in the audience when you sing. You'll be a laughing-stock." Tatsuhiko's whole body shook with anger, and he slammed Kai against the lockers. He held him by the neck loosely, but Kai was still smiling.  
  
"FYI, Kai, my part doesn't have any singing. Sorry to disappoint you." Tatsuhiko grunted, and let Kai go. "Fuck off." He called as he walked off.  
  
"FYI, Tatsuhiko!" Kai mocked him. "You can have Ayame! I'm not interested!"  
  
It was the biggest lie Kai had ever told.  
  
He was very interested in Ayame, but he wouldn't admit to himself, let alone Tatsuhiko.  
  
Love was weak.  
  
So maybe if he kept saying that it wasn't true, it wouldn't be.  
  
  
  
AN: AHH! I liked this chapter, but it's sooo short! I guess I'm just tired of typing. Review, and maybe I'll add more soon, like tomorrow! 


	7. Ai Sincere Heart

Mad About You Chapter 7: Ai Sincere Heart  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, but I can't do what you asked me to do. It would give me a heart attack. And it would be very OOC. Sorry he can't sing, but I'm not THAT talented a writer! ^^ j/k. But I'll do the next best thing, make Kai mega jealous! This is pretty obvious, but I don't own the anime Excel Saga or the theme song. The translation is below the japanese lyrics, and I found it on AnimeLyrics. It so fits this story! This is gonna be fun.  
  
*  
Sore wa ai ja nai. Ai wa sore ja nai. Ai shite 'ru kedo ai sarete wa inai.  
  
This is not love. Love is not this. I love, but I am not loved.  
  
Kai sat up in bed the next morning thinking. He had had a funny dream last night. He tried his best not to think of it, but it was just so hard.  
  
He and Ayame had had a project to do for English, so the two of them had journeyed out to Ayame's house. Her father ended up not being home, so they had decided to start their project first. But Aya hadn't had anything on her mind but Kai apparently, because the second they Got inside, she had grabbed Kai and kissed him.  
  
Kesshite ai ja nai... Ketsu wa ai ja nai... Ai shite 'ru kedo motometari wa shinai...  
  
By no means is this love. Sex isn't love. I love, but I do not seek love out.  
And of course, right after she had kissed him in the dream, his grandfather had burst in the room telling him to get up and get out. He didn't really want this at all, but since the dream was over, he decided to just get up anyway.  
  
Kono mi sasagete inochi nagedashi Wakime mo furazu Tada hitasura ni Damashite sukashite yoko-hairi Tanin wo fumitaoshi keri wo kamashite  
  
I lift up my body, throw down my life. I won't let my gaze waver to the sides, Only be earnest Tricking, searching, interfering, Trampling down other people!  
  
As soon as he stood up however, he realized that he needed to change his sheets. Apparently his dream had stirred up some inner feelings he hadn't known about.  
  
He grabbed his sheets off the bed and went to the laundry room, hoping that his grandfather wasn't anywhere around. As soon as the dryer was on, his grandfather appeared in the doorway, blocking Kai's only exit.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Washing my sheets. That a crime?" Kai asked dangerously.  
  
"I hope you haven't forgotten why we're here," his grandfather said to him. He seemed like he would be yelling if his voice wasn't so groggily. "You are only here because you've been so bad at your other schools, Kai. You're here to study and pass, not think of girls." Kai's eyebrows raised for a split second, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." His grandfather stepped out of the way and Kai practically ran up the stairs.  
  
He wasn't really so transparent, was he?  
  
Kai dressed quickly and grabbed his stuff. He was out the door in a few seconds.  
  
Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite!  
  
And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out!  
  
Kai dodged up the street until he as sure he was out of his grandfather's earshot.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
It was just a dream, right?  
  
So why did his grandfather say those things?  
  
Why was he dreaming about her anyway?  
  
What was so special about her?  
  
Why him?  
  
Kai kept asking himself these questions the entire way to school. He stopped paying attention to where he was going, because he thought he knew the way. He did, but he didn't anticipate tripping.  
  
Kai started to fall over, and there just happened to be a lamppost directly in front of him.  
  
Banana no kawa de koronde mo Sore wa subete ano kata no tame... Shiite iu nara sore wa kitto Ai to iu na no chuuseishin...  
  
Even if we slip on banana peels, This is all for his sake. I must say it, this is surely A kind of loyalty you might call love.  
He banged his head on the post and fell over.  
  
Kai sat up quickly, hoping no one was around and looking. He was in luck.  
  
"Damnit!" His face really hurt.  
  
"Kai?" It was Rei.  
  
How could he have not seen Rei?  
  
"What happened to your face? It's a big red spot there." He pointed.  
  
"I'm aware," Kai said, sounding quite annoyed. He rubbed his face lightly and stood up. Then he started walking again.  
  
"So why'd you fall? You walked straight in to that lamppost!" Rei asked curiously. "I doubt that it was an accident. So what were you thinking about?" There was a slight smile on his face.  
  
Kai shuddered and his shoulders tensed.  
  
What if Rei knew?  
  
What if Rei found out?  
  
What if he told Tyson? He'd never live it down!  
  
What if he told Ayame?  
  
Then he stopped. If he told someone else besides Max, it might make him feel better.  
  
Make it go away.  
  
And even if Rei did tell everyone else, which, Kai noted, would be completely out of character, Kai could just deny it.  
  
Who would believe it, anyway?  
  
Kai couldn't even have friends, let alone a crush! But he did have friends, didn't he? Rei and Max, and sometimes Tyson and Kenny were his friends.  
  
And Ayame.  
  
Ayame.  
  
But he didn't love her!  
  
Itsu mo ai ja nai... Ai wa itsu mo ja nai... Ai sare-sugicha kono mi ga mochimashen...  
  
This is never love Love is never this This body of mine just can't take any more love!  
"Rei, I have to tell you something."  
  
Rei looked really surprised.  
  
"Wha- why are you confiding in me?"  
  
"I need someone else to know besides Max."  
  
"Um, Kai-"  
  
"Listen to me," Kai said and started walking again. "We're almost to school, so you need to hear this now. You can't tell anyone."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I'm-I think-I'm in-lo-lo-" Before Kai could get it out, Rei interrupted him.  
  
"Kai, before you finish, you should know that I'm not-I don't go that way."  
  
"What?" Kai didn't understand him. He was too busy thinking of the words to say.  
  
"I'm not fruity," Rei said simply. Kai looked up at him. It took a few more seconds before he understood what Rei was saying.  
  
"NOT YOU! AYAME!" Rei looked relieved.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Sorry." Then he looked up. "So you love Ayame?"  
  
"Well, not exactly love, maybe just a-"  
  
"You can't have it both ways, Kai. It's either or," Rei explained.  
  
Ima ga chansu da O-kaidoku! Guramu ikura de kono mi mo douzo! Guumin wo aite ni hito-soudou shinbun busata ni naru mae ni!  
  
Now's my chance to decipher it! Please tell me how much a gram costs! There could be a revolution of the ignorant masses but the newspapers would remain silent!  
  
"Okay fine, so I love her."  
  
"Good of you to admit it."  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go," Kai said slowly.  
  
"But we have to go to school! We're only a block away!" Rei protested.  
  
"I forgot something- at home!" Kai lied. He didn't want to be near Rei anymore. Not now that he knew. He needed time.  
  
Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite! Tonzura koite Tonzura koite!  
  
And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out! And we get the hell out!  
  
After he saw Rei get to the school entrance, he continued to school, hopefully without distractions. He didn't think he could handle telling anyone else his secret.  
  
Especially since he still wasn't sure if it was love or not.  
  
But then he thought about it and.  
  
Hito no michi sura hazurete mo. Sore wa tabun ano kata no tame... Migaeri nado motomeyashinai Ai yori fukai chuuseishin...  
  
People go their own ways. This is probably for her sake. I won't ask for anything in return. My loyalty is deeper than love.  
Kai finally got to school and for the first time in a while, he wasn't late.  
  
Good.  
  
He headed to his locker and there she was.  
  
He stared at her for a few seconds before continuing to his own locker.  
  
"Hey, Kai! Guess what!"  
  
"What?" he asked, trying to sound like he normally did when she said something - bored and uninterested.  
  
"The auditions are tomorrow! I'm trying for the lead, but that means I might have to kiss Tatsuhiko, and it wouldn't feel right kissing a friend. What do you think I should do?" she asked.  
  
"Good luck. I think you should try out. Just kiss him; it won't mean anything." Ayame smiled at him and kept rummaging through her locker.  
  
"I like you, Kai. You give good advice." And with that, she walked away, forgetting to close her locker again.  
Ochite yuku no mo oboreru no mo, Nani mo kamo ga ano kata no tame, Baka demo aho demo kamawanai; Ai to iu na no chuuseishin...  
  
I might fall down and die, and I might drown, But everything's for his sake I might be an idiot, I might be a fool, but I don't care; This is a loyalty you might call love.  
  
She didn't like Tatsuhiko at all! And she might even like Kai the same way he liked her! Kai smiled as he headed to gym, feeling much better than he had for days.  
AN: That's it! I liked this chapter, but nothing has happened yet! Maybe next time! *wink* Please review! 


	8. The Play Part II

Mad About You Chapter 8: The Play Part II  
AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm aiming for 100! WEEE! Keep em coming my peeps!  
  
*  
  
"KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" a loud scream called down the long corridor and traveled to Kai's locker. Kai didn't have to turn to see that it was Ayame. She had been even more hyper today, if that was possible, because auditions had been earlier that week, and the news of Ayame's role hadn't been posted until this morning. Kai had rushed earlier that day to the callboard to see if Ayame had made it.  
  
Not that he cared.  
  
Riiiight.  
  
"KAI! I MADE IT! I got the LEAD!" she screamed and ran so hard and fast that she knocked Kai over in the process. She fell on top of him, but she didn't seem to notice. Kai, however, did.  
  
"Ayame." Kai tried to get up, but Ayame had him straddled and pinned to the ground. He tried to ignore it and listen to her talk, but she was speaking so rapidly he didn't understand her either. He only recognized a few words out of a lot of talking.  
  
"Kai! You should have been there-"  
  
Her arms were on either side of his waist.  
  
"They asked me to sing-"  
  
Their faces were only about a foot apart.  
  
"I was really nervous-"  
  
Kai's face felt hot.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one was staring, but they were alone. No one else had come nearly as early as them to view the results of the audition, and no one wanted Ayame to win as much as the two of them.  
  
"And then I just sang and everything went really good and then-" she cut herself off.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kai! I didn't realize-" She quickly hopped off of him and Kai tried to hide his blush.  
  
He opened his locker and pretended not to notice the red creeping into her cheeks as well.  
  
"So, um, anyway, Tatsuhiko was there too. He got the part he wanted too." Kai pretended that this didn't bother him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got the part." Kai started to walk away but Ayame grabbed his arm. He turned around reluctantly.  
  
"I won't have to kiss him. I made sure when I asked the play manager." Kai breathed a tense sigh of relief. Then he grinned. If Tatsuhiko didn't know that he wouldn't be kissing Ayame, he would sure know after first period. Ayame broke his thoughts in mid-fantasy.  
  
"DID YOU JUST SAY YOU'RE GLAD I GOT THE PART? YOU ARE SO SWEET!" she cried and hugged Kai from behind. Her arms crossed his waist, and he tried really hard not to run away.  
  
When Ayame let him go, Kai didn't turn to look at her, because he knew he would have hugged her back if he had. Instead, he walked off and didn't say anything.  
  
*  
  
"Kai, where have you been?" Max asked, as Kai slouched into the locker room late, as usual. Though he had arrived to school early, he had wandered the halls for a while, debating about Ayame.  
  
"Walking."  
  
"Oh. I see," Max said, grinning at him. "With Aya, no doubt!" he whispered quietly. Kai couldn't help but smirk, remembering that he had to tell 'Tatsu-chan' the good news.  
  
*  
  
"Are you serious!?" Tatsuhiko cried out in the locker room. "Damn you, Kai! You did this! I KNOW you did! I'll find some way to-" he was frantic, yelling things he couldn't possibly have known. Not that they were true anyway. Kai couldn't resist.  
  
"Actually Ayame told me that SHE was the one who REQUESTED that you don't kiss her."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
If it had been anyone but Kai, he wouldn't have been able to hold in the laughter.  
  
But it was Kai.  
  
But his face cracked, and he smirked.  
  
Close enough.  
  
Kai walked away from Tatsuhiko's stunned face so he would break into tears from laughing so hard.  
  
He met up with Tyson, Max, and Rei upstairs. Mr. Kudou told them they would be playing basketball today. Kai hated basketball very much, but nothing in the world could have ruined his bad mood today.  
  
*  
  
Art class was a joy too. Tatsuhiko didn't make any smart remarks to Kai at all, and he wouldn't look at Ayame, who had moved her seat next to Kai's a few days ago.  
  
Ayame, on the other hand, spoke to Kai all period. Her hyperness had lasted all day, and it seemed to be even more of it the later in the day it got. Kai assumed that she'd be like this until the play was over.  
  
"Kai?" Kai was snapped back into reality by Mrs. Ainoe.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are you listening?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then why don't you tell me what I just said."  
  
Kai thought furiously trying to remember what she had said. Kai turned to Ayame for help and she grinned and wrote "projects" on her paper for him to see.  
  
"A project." Mrs. Ainoe raised an eyebrow and spoke once again.  
  
"About?"  
  
Kai looked to Ayame again and she wrote "pair portraits" down.  
  
"We have to draw portraits of each other." Mrs. Ainoe turned away from Kai, apparently disappointed and spoke to the rest of the class.  
  
Kai tuned her out yet again and went back to his thoughts.  
  
Why was Ainoe trying to be a teacher all of a sudden? She never cared whether Kai listened or not before, so why now? And they had already done pair portraits! Why were they doing it again?  
  
Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ayame.  
  
"What?" Kai turned to look at her to see the hyperness still there. Ayame's eyes were incredibly large and she was beaming.  
  
"Mrs. Ainoe just said that we have to work with the same people as last time."  
  
"Why? Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"Were you listening?" Ayame practically sang. "We have to do one every quarter to see how we've improved."  
  
Kai nodded to show comprehension. Ayame continued.  
  
"We're behind in our studies though, so we have to do it after school. Like at each other's houses. You wanna come over after school today to get it finished?" Ayame asked. Her eyes were still dilated to three times their normal size and she looked refreshingly cute to Kai.  
  
"Sure." What had he just agreed to? He was going over her house again? Kai wasn't sure he could restrain himself this time.  
AN: I know it was kind of short, but I want to get this out, so here ya go! Please keep the review coming! 


	9. Study Time

Mad About You  
  
Chapter 9: Study Time  
AN: Sorry about the spacing in the last fanfic. Fanfiction.net is evil when it comes to spaces, .., and italics.  
  
To Blue_Pheonix: I love Cardcaptor Sakura too! Ki Ni Naru Aitsu would be a great song, but I don't want Kai to sing.  
  
To Dranzer: Yes, the Kai/Ayame thing was a dream. You know what *excuse the language* a nocturnal emission is? If you don't, ask your parents. I don't talk about that stuff in fics ^^ But that's what it was. Sorry about the Japanese, I'll try not to be so complicated next time. ^^  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, as well. Now, on to the fanfic!  
  
*  
  
"Where is your grandfather?"  
  
"He'll be home soon. Just put your stuff down there," Kai pointed next to his bed.  
  
"So what should we do first?" Ayame asked, hopping on to Kai's bed and laying on her stomach. She looked up, head in her hands, at Kai and smiled cheerfully. Kai blushed, but took a seat beside her and opened his bag.  
  
"Draw."  
  
"Well, obviously!" She giggled at Kai. "You're silly, Kai!" Kai had been attempting to glare at her and make her break her attitude, but it seemed that nothing could break her spirit today.  
  
Either that or Kai had gone soft.  
  
But he didn't want to think of the second choice.  
  
Not at all.  
  
"Ayame..." Kai started.  
  
It was driving him crazy.  
  
"Yeah?" she looked up at him.  
  
She was so cute.  
  
No.. pretty.  
  
Kai had to admit it.  
  
To him she was..  
  
Beautiful.  
  
"I can't hold this in any longer." Ayame's attention was completely focused on Kai. "I-" He couldn't finish. Ayame's head was slowly coming closer to his.  
  
"Kai, I-"  
  
Kai's hand reached up to touch her cheek as their lips gently brushed against each other. Ayame's lips touched Kai's in the smallest whisper. It was so light that Kai didn't feel it at first, but he felt a jolt of energy surge through his entire body.  
  
And of course..  
  
BING-BONG!  
  
The school bell.  
  
Kai had been daydreaming.  
  
GODDAMNIT!  
  
He had never daydreamed before in his life. What was wrong with him?  
  
Apparently, they were still in art class.  
  
"Kai, you've had this weird look on your face all day! What's wrong?" Ayame asked, her eyes still as bright as the sun.  
  
"Nothing." [1]  
  
**  
  
Thank goodness school was over.  
  
As Kai waited for Ayame by their lockers, the day seemed to go slower. This really didn't seem to be his day anymore.  
  
And finally..  
  
There she was.  
  
Ayame slowly dragged her feet towards Kai, the happiness from earlier seeming to seep away from her until she was normal again.  
  
"Are ya ready?" she asked, speaking in her normal tone of voice.  
  
"Whatever." Ayame smiled at Kai's uncaring remark and led the way out of the doors.  
  
It was getting comparably darker outside. The sky was several shades of gray now. It now seemed that it wasn't even possible for the sky to have been formerly blue. It was also very humid.  
  
After they headed towards the metropolis near where Ayame lived, it started to drizzle.  
  
"We're closer to my house," Kai said absentmindedly. He hadn't really been paying attention to where they were going. He had been lost in thought as he had been a lot lately.  
  
"So do you want to head there?" Ayame asked, trying to figure out what Kai was saying. Then it hit him.  
  
THE DAYDREAM!  
  
They had been in Kai's room in the daydream.  
  
If they went to Kai's house..  
  
"Whatever."  
  
It was now pouring down with rain.  
  
A complete torrential downpour.  
  
Ayame followed Kai to his house, both of them running from the rain. By the time they reached it, they were both sopping wet.  
  
"Damnit," Kai said rather quietly to himself. He set his wet coat on a hook and Ayame followed suit. "Grandfather?" he yelled into the empty house.  
  
Where could the old 'geeser' have gone?  
  
Kai shrugged, almost glad that his grandfather wasn't home. He had suddenly remembered his last dream and their encounter in the laundry room.  
  
Ayame and Kai took their wet book bags and set them on the floor in Kai's room. Then Kai reached in to his drawer to find some dry clothes.  
  
He turned to look at Ayame; she was staring back. She was just as soaked as he was, and her hair was dripping wet like his too, if not more. It stuck to the sides of her face and she was still breathing hard from all the running that they had did.  
  
Damn her for being so attractive.  
  
"Here." Kai tossed Ayame one of his clean, white t-shirts that he had just pulled from the drawer. He pulled another one out for himself and then moved to the closet to get two pairs of jeans. Then he passed her a belt.  
  
"You can change in the bathroom. It's across the hall," Kai said, almost generously. Ayame stared at him for a moment longer before going to change.  
  
Kai changed in his own room, hurrying to finish before she came back.  
  
Ayame returned wearing clothes at least 3 sizes too large for her short and thin body size. The belt was tightened almost to the last hole, and her hair was suddenly dry too.  
  
Kai smiled to himself and sat down on his bed, motioning for Ayame to join him. She did and put her wet clothes in her school bag. Then they both pulled out their art books.  
  
"So you wanna go first, or should I?" Ayame asked, breaking the silence first.  
  
"You."  
  
"Okay." Ayame started to draw, and as Kai looked over her shoulder, she hid the book quickly and giggled.  
  
"No peeking. Wait 'till I'm done," she said firmly.  
  
"Whatever," Kai said for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
Ayame's pencil flashed over the paper furiously for at least 15 minutes before she declared that she was done.  
  
It wasn't bad; it really did look like Kai.  
  
But of course, he was smiling like she had been all day long. There were also little hearts around his head and he was winking.  
  
"That's not me!" Kai cried. "I don't look like that!"  
  
"You do when you smile!" Ayame protested, a big grin plastered on her face.  
  
"But I never smile!" he practically yelled.  
  
"Well you should!" Ayame cried just as loudly as him.  
  
"You drive me crazy!" Kai screamed, shutting his eyes and holding his ears. Ayame laughed so hard she rolled over and fell of the bed. This time it was Kai's turn to laugh.  
  
Ayame could only stare at him.  
  
Kai was.. laughing!  
  
What was the world coming to!?  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about! Have you finally loosened up?" Ayame asked, picking herself up off the floor.  
  
Kai finally stopped laughing, only to say a loud "no."  
  
Ayame only smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm finished, but you can draw me now."  
  
Kai had plans for this drawing...  
  
When he finished, he showed Ayame.  
  
"Ohmigosh! That is SO not me!" she practically screamed.  
  
It did look like Ayame, but she had little devil horns on her head, and she had a huge frown on her face.  
  
"I think it looks completely like you!" Kai chortled. Ayame snorted.  
  
"KAI!"  
  
***  
  
The two of them had agreed to redraw each other's pictures, but by the time they had both finished, it was about 10 o'clock at night.  
  
"Gosh, it's late," Ayame yawned.  
  
"Yeah.." Kai was much less enthusiastic now than he had been before.  
  
"I wonder where your grandpa is. Maybe I should head home." Ayame started rummaging through her things to pack up.  
  
"Don't leave. That means I'll have to walk you home," Kai pleaded, but since it was him talking, it sounded more like a threat.  
  
"Then what do you propose we do?" Ayame asked, a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"Just stay here tonight. Tomorrow's Saturday anyway; you can just go home in the morning."  
  
"And where will I sleep?"  
  
"Here. I'll take the floor."  
  
"What will your grandpa do?"  
  
"My grandFATHER," Kai emphasized the syllable father, "will come home whenever he does and will not say a word to either of us. He doesn't care about me anyway; he only cared about himself."  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"So," Kai continued, "you will call your parents and tell them, and then we will go to bed." Then he realized that what he had just stated didn't sound correct, so he added, "separately."  
  
It seemed that Kai had pretty much made up his mind, and Ayame decided that there was no reason to argue. She called her parents, and headed back in to the room with Kai.  
  
After watching TV for about an hour, Ayame had now rolled over under the covers and had closed her eyes. Kai switched off the TV and looked up at her for a moment, as she slept peacefully on his warm bed.  
  
She looked.. cuddly.  
  
He tore his eyes off of her immediately as he started to think perverted thoughts.  
  
Kai had never done anything perverted in his entire life. He had never thought about it either.  
  
He hated the way Ayame made him feel.  
  
But he had finally seemed to accept his feelings for what they were, and decided to just ignore them and not give in.  
  
Ayame mumbled in her sleep.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry.." It was the same things she had said before when Kai had ventured in to her apartment before.  
  
"I didn't mean to lie, but Kai, he-" Kai stood up and went over to the bed slowly, unsure of whether to wake her up or let her sleep it off.  
  
He knew that if he comforted her, he would die at school on Monday. But maybe she wouldn't tell..  
  
But Ayame was a girl nonetheless, and girls just naturally had big mouths[2]. Either way, he didn't care if Max or Rei found out, because they already knew that he had feelings for her, and he wasn't sure he'd even care if Kenny knew, but Tyson?  
  
He would rather kill Ayame than let him know.  
  
Kai eventually let his pride go. He lifted her gently in to his arms and let her head rest on his chest.  
  
"Ayame, wake up," he said gently, shaking her slightly. When she continued mumbling, Kai shook her harder, and gently stroked her hair with his fingertips. "Aya, get up.." Ayame's eyes slightly opened, then all the way.  
  
"Kai.." She said softly.  
  
It was like a song's melody.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings and sitting up. "Was I talking to myself?"  
  
"That's the first sign of dementia, you know," he joked. Ayame playfully punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Are you alright now?" he asked cautiously, trying to pretend like he didn't care one way or the other.  
  
"It's cold."  
  
"I'll turn the heat up," Kai said, about to get up.  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm just a little cold." Ayame laid herself back down and shivered under the covers as she closed her eyes. Kai sighed and hesitated a bit, but then he pulled the covers off of her and got under with her.  
  
Ayame's eyes widened slightly, but when he wrapped his warm arms around her, she didn't object. Wanting more of Kai's warmth, she slowly entwined her legs with his, and rested her head on his chest. Her thoughts were elsewhere as Kai's body heat gently lulled her off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
The next morning, Ayame awoke to the smell of waffles. She opened her eyes slightly, trying to rub off the bright sunlight, and realize that she was lying next to someone.  
  
Someone..  
  
She looked up to see that it was Kai.  
  
She had forgotten that she had fallen asleep with him.  
  
It surprised her.  
  
Ayame yelped and tried to hop over him and get off of the bed, but it seemed that her legs were still knotted with his and her bracelet had gotten caught on his belt while they were sleeping.  
  
Ayame plummeted to the floor, with Kai still attached to her.  
  
Apparently, the noise and pain from hitting the ground woke him up too.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Kai cried, still half-asleep.  
  
"I forgot you were there and I tried to get up-" she was talking a million miles a minute.  
  
"Damnit, slow down!" Kai cried.  
  
"I'm stuck to your belt." Kai sighed and pulled her up with his free hands and unbuckled himself from her wrist. Ayame stared at him and cracked a smile.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Your hair's a mess!" she laughed.  
  
"Yours ain't too pretty either. What's that smell?" Kai noted, finally smelling the waffles.  
  
"I was going to ask you that too. Maybe it's your grandpa."  
  
"My grandfather has never made me breakfast before in my life."  
"Okay, guess that rules that out.."  
  
"Who cares? Get dressed and we'll go see." Kai exited the room and left Ayame to pick out some of his clothes.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are you COOKING!?" Kai screamed when he saw his grandfather in the kitchen.  
  
"I saw your friend and thought she'd like some breakfast after a hard night," he retorted. Kai couldn't hide his horrified expression.  
  
"You think we-"  
  
"Well, you were sleeping together."  
  
"Who asked you to come in my room!?"  
  
"I'm your guardian, Kai. I'm supposed to do those kinds of things."  
  
"So you pick today to start acting like a real guardian?"  
  
Ayame came into the kitchen to find Kai arguing with his grandfather. All motion stopped when she came in.  
  
"What?" she asked, cautiously.  
  
"Well, hello dear, I haven't heard too much about you yet. So tell me, did you sleep well? Was this your first time?"  
  
Kai almost cried.  
  
"C'mon, I'll take you home!" he cried, grabbing her bag and coat and practically running out the front door.  
  
"What was he talking about, Kai?" Ayame asked, once they had stopped running.  
  
"Who knows?" he lied. "All I know is that he likes ruining my life." That part wasn't a lie.  
  
"Oh. So you don't like him?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
They walked in silence until they reached Ayame's house.  
  
"Thanks Kai.. For everything. Really."  
  
"It's fine." Ayame was surprised that he didn't say 'whatever'.  
  
She headed for the house, but then she stopped. Kai was already walking home, but then something seemed to draw him back. He turned to look at her to see that she was staring back.  
  
Suddenly, Ayame ran in Kai's direction and jumped into his arms. She hugged him as tightly as she could and he hugged her back even tighter.  
  
Kai put her down and gently brushed her lips with his. It was brief, but enough to convey his feelings. When she didn't pull away, Kai kissed her more forcefully this time, using his tongue to play with hers.  
  
Ayame wasn't at all sloppy like he expected, though he knew this was probably her first kiss.  
  
It was his too.  
  
After a little while, they pulled apart, both of them gasping for air. It was fairly cold out, and both of their cheeks were stinging red. It wasn't just the cold, however, they were both blushing anyway.  
  
Ayame licked her lips in habit as her eyes met Kai's, no longer frosted over with hatred and indifference, but covered in something else. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
"I gotta go inside," she said after a while.  
  
"Yeah," Kai nodded and headed home.  
******  
  
[1] So I don't completely bore you, I'll skip on to the end of the day from here.  
  
[2] I'm a girl, too. Don't take it personally. ^^  
  
AN: This chapter came out much better than I could've imagined! It was awfully long, too; eleven pages. The next few won't be so long though, so please don't expect that. ^^ Please review! 


	10. Scarlet

Mad About You  
  
Chapter 10: Scarlet  
AN: I decided to put this chapter out in celebration of the new BB episode that came on today! Yes, I'm stuck watching the horrendous dub.   
  
And yes, this is another songfic! BWAHAHAHA! The song is "Scarlet" from Ayashi no Ceres. I put the lyrics in brackets because when I upload stuff to ff.net it spaces out wrong, and last time it got all jumbled together. So this time you know what you're reading.  
  
Also, this chapter will be rather sad. Not angst, but sad because it has sick children in it. I almost cried when I wrote it. Be warned.  
  
I'm going to take the time now to answer any questions people asked in their reviews.  
  
Dranzer: No it wasn't a dream, but remember they aren't officially together yet. ^^ There's lots of fanfics around that describe the kiss, and I probably will again soon. I'll let you know in the beginning before it happens though, okay? And I'm not using big words. . .  
  
Zidane: Yes, Kai's grandfather does like to piss him off, huh? I put him in this chapter just for you!  
  
Blue_Pheonix: I have a fan?! Cool! I don't want Kai to sing because I can't even *imagine* it happening! Can you honestly picture Kai singing? *laughs* It would also be out-of-character.  
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed too! I read them all, and thanks so much for the feedback! Keep em' coming! Now on to the fanfic!  
  
* {haruka na hoshizora ni yume wa mada miemasu ka? osanai ano hi yori azayaka desu ka? mune ni afurete tsunoru omoi nemuri wasurete jounetsu no iro  
  
Can you still see your dreams in the distant, starry sky? Are they more vivid than they were when you were little? When one forgets to put the emotions that overflow in her heart to rest, they burn the color of passion.}  
The weekend that followed Ayame and Kai's first kiss speeded by in a blur. It was all Kai could think about for two days.  
  
He had let out all of his passion in that kiss, his love for Ayame, and all of the feelings that he had kept bottled up inside him all his life. Afterwards Kai had felt so relieved, but now that it was Monday morning, he was a bit apprehensive to go to school today.  
  
He wasn't afraid, though, of course.  
  
He was just. . .  
  
There was no word for it.  
  
He had also tried talking to Rei and Max on the phone that weekend, who had in turn tried to call Ayame on 4-way, but her guardian had said that she wasn't home.  
  
Kai wasn't sure if she was avoiding him or not.  
  
As he headed to his locker today, Ayame was standing there, fidgeting with her books as usual.  
  
Kai's body stiffened when he saw her, but he still continued to his locker. When he reached it he said nothing, as he did every day. He tried to be as natural as possible, but it was hard when she started staring at him.  
  
"Kai, my guardian said that you and Max and Rei tried to call this weekend. What about?" she asked him. Kai looked over at her. She was obviously trying to pretend that nothing happened.  
  
Did that mean that she didn't like him?  
  
"It was nothing important." He tried to change the subject. "Where were you?" he asked, trying to sound uninterested, but at the same time wanting a conversation. Ayame shoved some more books in her locker.  
  
"The hospital," She said calmly. Kai tried his best not to sound worried when she spoke, but it crept in to his voice anyway.  
  
{tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru GARASU no bara yori mo hakanakute moroi no ni yume miru koto wa naze sadame na no deshou  
  
I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart. Dreams are more fragile and fleeting than a glass rose, so then why are we destined to dream?}  
"Why? What happened?" he asked. Ayame looked at him confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai didn't answer and then she realized what he was asking.  
  
He was worried about her.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't hurt or anything! You see I volunteer at the children's hospital on weekends and sometimes after school," she explained. Kai let out a silent breath of relief.  
  
"You really don't care about yourself," Kai blurted without realizing it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Ayame finally finished with her locker and turned to Kai.  
  
"You should come with me sometimes. I was thinking of going later today. Want to come?" she smiled her usual grin. Kai really wanted to go with her.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you here later. I'd better go before I'm late," she added and hurried off to class.  
  
Kai smiled after her.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
He was smiling?  
  
Gross!  
  
But was this a date?  
  
Kai highly doubted that Ayame had the courage to ask him out on a date, but the again she had surprised him with that kiss. Maybe, just maybe, she liked him the way that he liked her.  
  
Maybe the kiss wasn't a fluke after all.  
  
Either way, Kai couldn't stand being without her. Having her in his arms the way she had been before felt too good for him to lose her. If the weekend had been any longer he probably would have killed himself.  
  
{futatsu no yume ga ai ni natte ai ni narenai koto mo atte hito wa hitori da to; wakariaitai no ni; nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de; toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni naru  
  
Sometimes two dreams can turn into love, but there are also times when they can't. Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife.}  
  
Especially after being alone with his grandfather for 2 days.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"I thought you were only taking your friend home. You've been gone for hours," his grandfather asked after Kai had come home on Friday.  
  
"That a crime?" Kai asked coyly.  
  
"Not at all. I thought your girlfriend wasn't that type of girl, though."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. Think what you want of it, but I hope you used protection."  
  
He didn't think that they had. . . ?  
  
Kai's hand balled itself in to a fist and he raised it to punch his grandfather in the face, but then he stopped himself. He knew better.  
  
"You're lucky you're old," he remarked with a slight smirk on his face. Then Kai stalked off as fast as he could without running.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kai remembered the weekend's odd events like a movie in his head. He wasn't paying attention where he was going in the hallway and ran in to something hard. Both him and the person fell over on to the floor. Kai looked up.  
  
It was Tyson.  
  
"Hey dude, why don't you look where you're going!" Tyson started and then realized that it was Kai who he had hit.  
  
"You watch out, Tyson."  
  
"Kai, you never daydream. What's up with you?" Tyson asked, regaining his dropped books and standing up.  
  
Kai completely ignored him and headed for class.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the school day went by as it has every day that Kai had been there. Boring, weird, and immensely slow.  
  
That afternoon, Kai waited by his locker for Ayame.  
  
What if she never showed up?  
  
Just as he thought that, however, Ayame appeared coming toward him.  
  
"Ready?" Kai didn't respond, so she assumed that he was and lead the way out of the building.  
  
Kai followed her a few blocks down the street to the children's hospital. He followed her inside and Ayame said something to the lady at the desk. She nodded and Kai followed Ayame to yet another room where she told him to wait for a few minutes.  
  
She left the room and returned wearing sea-green hospital scrubs.  
  
"Come on; I want to show you something." The headed down the hallway a bit before Kai finally spoke.  
  
"Why do you do this?" he asked, crossing his arms with a frown on his face.  
  
"There's two reasons. I want to show you one of them," she said seriously. Ayame was hardly ever serious around Kai, and now she seemed different. She was acting almost like him.  
  
They reached a room with a large sign on the door titled "Cancer Patients." Kai was almost nervous to go inside. He didn't like watching sick and sad children, but the room was anything but sad.  
  
As soon as the children, who were all about 6 or 7 years old, saw Ayame, they smiled and ran to hug her. Aya grinned brightly at Kai.  
  
"This is where I get my cheerfulness from," she joked. Several of the children seemed to be afraid of Kai but one little girl pulled on his pants.  
  
"Hello," she said and smiled. Kai looked down to see that she was bald. "My name is Cari. What's yours?" At first Kai was reluctant to speak to her, but then he worked up his courage and said something.  
  
"Kai."  
  
"I like your face, Kai. I like blue." Ayame almost burst in to tears because she was laughing so hard when she heard Cari say that. Kai glared at her and she only laughed harder.  
  
Cari didn't seem to understand what was so funny, so she just grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him over to her bed. Ayame was still with the other children. She talked to him for a few minutes before Ayame spoke.  
  
"I have to go get your medicine, Cari. You stay with Kai, okay?" Cari smiled and nodded.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" Cari asked once Ayame had left. Kai almost fell of the bed. He was surprised that this little girl knew anything about love. When he didn't answer, however, Cari spoke to him again.  
  
"I like her, too. She gives me hope. She told me they'll help me because they helped her." Kai was confused now.  
  
"Who helped her? With what?"  
  
"The doctors. Miss Ayame is like me." Cari grinned as though this were the best thing in the world.  
  
"What?" Kai didn't understand at all. Then all of a sudden it was as if someone flicked on the lights in Kai's brain.  
  
Ayame was like Cari.  
  
Ayame had cancer.  
  
"I'll be back!" Kai said to Cari.  
  
He practically jumped off the bed and ran from the room.  
  
He thought he saw Ayame go into a storage closet around the corner, so Kai followed her inside.  
  
"Ayame. . ." Her head whirled around as she looked at a bewildered Kai. Suddenly his mask was back on, but it didn't hide the worry in his voice.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" has asked her urgently.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked.  
  
"That you have cancer." Ayame's eyes suddenly widened slightly. She was obviously shocked that Kai knew this in the first place.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Cari, but that's not the point," Kai blurted. "Here I am thinking that we're friends and you don't tell me one of the most important things about you? Why would you-" Ayame covered his mouth with her hand to silence him.  
  
"It's not nearly as bad as you think, Kai. It's in remission. There's nothing wrong with me right now."  
  
"But it could be."  
  
"I would've told you."  
  
"Then why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I honestly didn't think that you'd care. You've never expressed any feelings towards me, Kai, so I wasn't sure If you thought of us as friends or not." Kai was taken aback by her comment, but he didn't show it.  
  
"We ARE friends."  
  
Ayame looked as though she were going to glomp him again. She had stars in her eyes and she was grinning broadly.  
  
"Thank you Kai." She grabbed him by the waist and hugged him tightly. She didn't let go, so he decided that there was nothing wrong with hugging her back.  
  
So he did.  
  
Eventually they let go of each other and they both headed from the closet.  
  
As they exited, Ayame waved to another passing volunteer. It was a boy. He seemed to be about their age, and he had red hair.  
  
"Hey Tala!" Ayame called out to him. The boy turned and Kai was immediately jealous. He wasn't the best looking boy in the world, but she sure wasn't unattractive either.  
  
"Aya-chan! What's up?" He headed over to her and Kai.  
  
"Nothing. This is Kai. Kai, this is Tala." Kai nodded as though he didn't care and Tala frowned.  
  
"You haven't dumped me, have you Aya?" has asked, half-joking, half not.  
  
Ayame had a boyfriend.  
  
That's why she had pretended like they hadn't kissed before.  
  
She was loyal to him, this Tala character.  
  
"Of course not." Kai could tell that she was uncomfortable, but the kiss still didn't seem like it meant anything to her.  
  
*  
  
"Thanks for coming with me today, Kai," Ayame said once they had left the hospital.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Kai answered irritably. His heart wanted nothing more than to say that he loved her, but his brain wouldn't let him. Especially after meeting this Tala-character.  
  
{hito wa hitori da to wakariaitai no ni nante muzukashii kotoba wa muryoku de toki ni wa gin no NAIFU ni... tatoe tookute mo kitto tadoritsukeru tsuyoku shinjite'ta ano hi no watashi ga ima mo kokoro de nemutte-iru.  
  
Even when they're alone, people want to share their feelings, but it can be so hard. Words are powerless to express one's feelings, and sometimes they become a silver knife. I used to believe without a doubt that I could reach my dreams, no matter how far off they were. But that me from long ago now sleeps inside my heart.}  
AN: I did NOT expect this to come out this way at all, but oh well. I really didn't expect Tala to be in it. I've never even seen him in the show, but from what I hear he's serious and arrogant; almost like Kai. So if he's OOC, it's not my fault. ^^ Please R&R! Thanks! 


	11. Confessions

Mad About You  
  
Chapter 11: Confessions  
AN: I knew I'd lose reviews with the last chapter, but I risked it. Oh well, I guess. I still got reviews, they were just different people than usual. I'm going back to my normal thing though now. Anywho, I'll post my responses to the reviews that I needed to.  
  
Jeri101: Okay Chelsums, you are stupid. ^^ Not really, you just need to CATCH UP! *Coughs* WATCH MORE BEYBLADE! You must see the beauty that is Kai. Oh, and you might want to note that I'm going to seriously make this fic a combination of Everwood and some show where two enemies work together and become friends. I can't think of the title. ^^  
  
Paiku: *imitates Kenshin Himura* Suicide is not the answer! Anywho, don't fret! Tala will not win! Because. . . *breathes heavily* HE IS KAI'S FATHER! *coughs* Okay, so that made no sense whatsoever, but I had to say it and um. . . let me just shut up now.  
  
Kitty cat: HEY! Don't stop reading! Kai will tell her! Eventually. ^^ Sometime in the near future. *cough cough cough hint hint cough* Just know that it's NOT OVER YET!!!! BWAHAHAHA! I think I've lost my mind. No more potato chips for me tonight.   
  
Van Nash: I have read some of her fics. And they scare me, not that it's a bad thing. Especially the one called Elan Vitale. I don't really get them though, because I have no idea who Kenji and Uriko are.  
  
Thank you to everyone else who reviewed my story. If you want your name to be mentioned in my little thanks thingy above, you have to write a longer review or ask me a question! Yes, I'm bribing you; so what!? ^^' Oh, and lately I've noticed a lot of girls talking about how they love Kai. Well, you know what?  
  
HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, uh, okay, that was lovely. Um, on to the fic!  
  
**  
  
Kai didn't sleep well at all that night.  
  
All he could think about was Tala.  
  
Tala and Ayame. . .  
  
Maybe Ayame wasn't sloppy when she had kissed Kai because she had already kissed Tala first.  
  
Maybe it wasn't her first kiss.  
  
And it would only get worse in school the next day.  
  
God, why did he have to love her anyway? Why couldn't it be some other girl, a girl that would actually want him that he wouldn't want? It would be so much easier to reject her!  
  
But it was so much harder to reject her when he was the one who was in love; not her.  
  
"Goddamnit Ayame!" Kai screamed aloud in his room. He was completely alone, even though he knew his grandfather was lurking about somewhere in the house, waiting to make Kai's life a living nightmare.  
  
But Kai didn't really care anymore.  
  
It was only about 5AM but Kai didn't care. He grabbed his school bag and headed out the front door.  
  
He reached Aya's just as the sun was rising. He knew that he was waking everyone up when he rang the doorbell, but when Ayame answered the door, he was shocked.  
  
"Kai, are you aware of how early it is?" she grinned and beckoned for him to enter. Kai followed suit and followed Aya to her room in which she closed the door.  
  
"So why are you here so early?" Ayame asked again.  
  
"Why are you up so early?" Kai answered her question with another question.  
  
"I was talking to Tala all night long."  
  
WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
What was that supposed to mean?  
  
The calm expression on Aya's face told Kai that she meant something different, though at the time, he wasn't exactly thinking logically.  
  
If he had been, he wouldn't be here right now.  
  
"WHAT!?" he exclaimed.  
  
"He called last night. I've been getting the sniffles lately. He was worried so we talked."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So, did you want to tell me something? My guardian is going to start getting annoyed if you keep ringing the doorbell all early in the morning like you have been lately," she giggled, trying to keep quiet.  
  
"No, nothing."  
  
"Then why are you here?" Realizing that it sounded rude the way she had said it, she added, "Not that I'm complaining or anything. I could use the company. Tala and I just hung up."  
  
Kai said nothing for ten minutes.  
  
"Does Tatsuhiko know?" he finally spoke, making Ayame jump in surprise. She folded her hands in front of her and leaned her head on them as she laid sideways on her bed.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About Tala."  
  
"I'm not sure. Why would he care?"  
  
What the hell, Kai thought. Might as well tell her.  
  
"He likes you," he burst out. Ayame's eyes widened.  
  
"Nuh-uh!" she cried.  
  
"Yuh-huh," Kai teased her with his words, but at the same time he was disgusted with himself for ever using weird language like that.  
  
"No way! That's not funny, Kai!" She was laughing.  
  
"Yes way, and frankly, I think it's hilarious." Ayame rolled over on to her back and reached up and poked Kai in the chest.  
  
"I never thought you could joke around, Kai. Never ever!"  
  
"Never ever?" he repeated her words. "Great use of the English language, Aya."  
  
Ayame froze.  
  
"Do you realize that you just called my Aya?" Kai froze too, but only long enough for Ayame to poke him again.  
  
"So you ARE a human being, huh, Kai? I didn't know you were capable of using nicknames!" Kai stopped frowning and smirked.  
  
"Stop poking me! It tickles!" he cried, completely out-of-character.  
  
He didn't care though.  
  
He loved this girl.  
  
Nothing would ever change that.  
  
The worst part was that he knew it himself.  
  
"Oh, so you're ticklish?" She sat up and started tickling Kai loosely, so that he could back away if he wanted to. It didn't matter though, because before she could get a good grip, Kai had flipped her on to her back and started tickling her too.  
  
Ayame playfully tried to kick Kai away but his hands held her shoulders in place tightly. He climbed on top of her gently to hold her in place.  
  
"Kai, stop, it tickles!" she managed to cry in between laughs, but she knew she wouldn't win.  
  
"Sorry, but you started it," Kai smirked. "Say 'uncle'."  
  
Ayame was laughing so hard she was crying now.  
  
"Unc-un-uncle-" Kai finally stopped tickling her and gazed down at her tear- streaked face. She was still laughing, but it was dying down and Kai only stared at her.  
  
Why did she have to be this fun?  
  
Why did he enjoy being with her? Like this. . .  
  
Why did he love her?  
  
Kai tried to remember before. When exactly was it when he realized that this was love and not a crush? Kai couldn't even remember back that far. It had only been a few months since he had first met her, and already it seemed like an eternity. As soon as he had met Ayame he had felt as though he had already assimilated into this new school, this new town, these new people. . .  
  
Then Kai had remembered it.  
  
When he had kissed her.  
  
That was when he was absolutely positive that he loved her.  
  
The moment that their lips had touched, Kai didn't want to ever leave her again.  
  
But she had a boyfriend.  
  
"Kai? Are you alright?"  
  
Ayame's words rushed into Kai's mind and brought him back to reality.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, still sitting on top of her.  
  
"You spaced out," Ayame responded, blinking a few times.  
  
Kai got up finally and headed for the door.  
  
"Kai, it's getting late. Why don't you just walk to school with me since you have your stuff here anyway." Kai stopped at the doorway but didn't turn around. He knew what he had to tell her.  
  
"I can't walk to school with you today or ever, Ayame. We can't be friends anymore, and I can't come over here anymore. During every class you will not sit next to me ever again, and on projects you will work with someone else." Ayame only stared at him for a while, waiting for him to speak.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Kai headed out of her bedroom and grabbed his things. He rushed as fast as he could. He didn't want Ayame's shock to disappear because he knew he'd have to explain if he did.  
  
As soon as he reached for the front door handle, he heard Ayame call out his name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you say those things to me? I thought we were just having fun. . ." her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
"Do you want to know the truth?" Kai asked, his voice just above a whisper as well. He was still looking away from her, and his hair was covering his eyes so that Ayame couldn't see them even if he had been facing her.  
  
She hesitated, then, "Yes." Kai took in a deep breath.  
  
"It's because of Tala. I've never met him personally, and the way you talk about him he seems to be such a great guy. I can't compare to that. I'm nothing like that, Ayame, and I'm sorry, but I'll only get between you two."  
  
"Kai, you can still be my friend. Having a boyfriend doesn't mean-"  
  
"You're missing the point, Ayame." Kai's voice seemed annoyed and it grew louder. "I want to be more than your friend. I'm in love with you and I can't help it. I hate myself because of it, but I know it could never happen anyway, especially because you have a boyfriend, but I can't forget about you." Kai's hands were balled into a tight fist and they were shaking.  
  
Ayame reached out as slowly as she could and gently grabbed Kai's hand. She took another step forward and leaned her forehead on his back. Kai could feel her tears through his shirt, and he could feel her head shaking slightly as she tried to hold in her crying.  
  
"Kai, I-" her voice was choked slightly. "I love you, too." Kai's eyes widened slightly, but he regained his composure quickly and spoke.  
  
"Ayame, because I can't forget about you, you have to forget about me. I'm not going to be your friend anymore." He pulled the front door open, tore himself from her grip, and left the apartment for school.  
  
**  
  
Kai knew he had hurt Ayame terribly, but it had shocked him to just hear those words coming from her mouth.  
  
But he was worried about himself more.  
  
About what he would do without her.  
  
Kai couldn't push this out of his mind like he usually did in situations like these. He was the tough guy, the heartless, jerk, who no one wanted to be friends with, and who liked it that way.  
  
And it was all he could do to keep from crying.  
***  
  
AN: AWWW! Kai was so OOC in that chapter it wasn't even funny. This turned out ABSOLUTELY NOTHING like I had planned it, and it's REALLY not a good thing, but it's not awful either I guess. I just have major writers block. Please give me some ideas in your reviews about what should happen next or you won't have another chapter for a loooong time! *hint hint* 


	12. I Need You

Mad About You Chapter 12: I Need You  
  
AN: I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry! I just haven't been in the fanfic mood lately. But never fear, tomorrow I'm updating my other BB fic too, so you will all have you BB dosage for the day. ^^ Just so you know, it's about to get extremely angsty and smoochy up in here soon. In the fic, I mean. Just a warning. ^^' Oh, and I've decided on an ending for this fic, and it WILL be really sad, so don't continue reading if you know you'll be disappointed. But there will be a sequel, so no worries! ^^  
  
I am madly in love with Tala and Kai now, so to all you girls out there *coughs* desert star *cough cough* KAI AND TALA ARE MINE! SO THERE! BWAHAHAHA! Bow down to the mighty Mayuka! BWAHAHA!  
  
Um. . . Okay, now that that's settled, on to the review thinger-majiggers. Oh, and some of them might be a little odd and one of them is a bit vulgar ^^' But on the whole, you guys really seemed to like that chapter! I thought it was bad. . . Well, oh well. ^^  
  
To Desert Star: *blushes* Thanks! And no, Kai is so mine!!! BWAHAHAHA! ^^  
  
Ice suzaku: You're back! YAY! You write too now! YAY! My anus is bleeding! YAY! *everyone stares* Um, I'm sorry. You people should download Rejected from Kazaa. ^^  
  
To . . . : Okay, is this a flame or not? O.O You called me a name (lazy), and you called yourself a "flames", so I guess it is. Well, guess what? It's about to get vulgar up in this place. I KNOW I'M LAZY YOU ASSHOLE WHO CANNOT SPEAK ENGLISH CORRECTLY. It is called PROOFREADING. And damn, if I'm lazy, why don't you take the time to read over what you write, especially when it's only like 2 lines long? *cough hypocrite cough* Your "review" made no sense anyway you DUMBASS, so go and leave me the hell alone. If the other. . . hmmm. . . 95 reviewers like it and you're the only one who doesn't, you're just wrong. My point is: go and bother someone who cares what you think. Geez. . .  
  
a-Leng: MWAH! Nice, long review! Love ya and I will take a peep at your fic when I get a chance. ^^ I think I will use some of what you said in this fic.  
  
Yumi Night: I'm not mad or anything! Don't take it that way! I like it when fanfics scare me! Like that one when Kai was pregnant! *everyone stares* Um. . . well. . . yeah. O.o  
  
Van Nash: Never played Bloody Roar. I heard it was great though.  
  
Man, it took ages to get through those. Well, on to the fic.  
  
****  
  
The flashing lights were more than Ayame could handle. Her heart was pounding in her chest; she could hear it through her body. This was just not healthy for her to be so worried, especially since the slightest thing could set off her cancer.  
  
She had told Kai the truth, it was in remission, but it wasn't quite as solitary as Kai had thought. She had been in the hospital up until recently quite often, having tests done and such. Before her father had died, Aya had been having these tests every day after school. It had been making matter worst, especially since her grandparents on both sides of the family had had cancer and died from it early in their lives. They had sent her home seeing as she was alright for the time being.  
  
All this was wrong with her, and yet here she was, sitting by an ambulance, waiting to hear the final verdict.  
  
Ayame had been waiting since 9pm that night, and now it was about 1 am. Her mind raced for a clue, trying to find out why this had to happen. Why did he have to be in this car accident?  
  
Why tonight?  
  
The night after she had told Kai her true feelings and had afterwards felt extremely guilt. She was trying to be loyal to her boyfriend, and she had come over tonight to tell him the truth and stay with him. He hadn't been home and on the way back to her house, Ayame had seen the lights of the ambulances beckoning her to them. And then she found out that it had been Tala who had been injured. [1]  
  
He had had 5 severe blood clots in his head, not enough time to get to a hospital. . . If only Ayame could have told him the truth before this had happened.  
  
At least he was alright.  
  
The police officer beside her looked up at his friend in the ambulance and he signaled to him. Then the officer turned back to Ayame.  
  
"Your boyfriend is stabilizing. He should be fine in a few weeks or so." Ayame's face lit up at the sound of those words.  
  
But then. . .  
  
She'd never have a chance with Kai is she was still loyal to Tala. She loved Kai, but she loved Tala as well. She needed them both in her life. It seemed, however, that she was almost wishing for Tala's death so that she could be with Kai.  
  
But how could she be so heartless?  
  
Was her head just making up these sorts of stories or was she really believing this?  
  
She couldn't be. . .  
  
Ayame was so lost in her thoughts minutes turned in to hours. She had been standing in the same spot for at least 2 hours before someone caught her attention.  
  
She barely noticed the two paramedics walk up beside her until they tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss Hamaguchi? We have some terrible news." Ayame looked up abruptly and her eyes widened as the first one told her the story.  
  
"Your boyfriend seemed to be stabilizing fairly well, but he has instead fallen into a state of unconsciousness. I don't think he'll last more than another hour or two." Ayame didn't seem to have heard him.  
  
"What?" she asked calmly, as though it were all a dream.  
  
"Your boyfriend is going to die," the man said as painless as possible.  
  
"But Tala. . . he-he's alive!"  
  
"Not for very long, I'm afraid." Ayame headed for the ambulance slowly, staggering forward, almost aboutto collapse.  
  
"Damnit, he's fine! Stop joking you sick-" she swore so badly the first paramedic gasped, and Ayame stopped abruptly. "If I talk to him, he won't hear me, will he?" she turned around to ask. Her face was lazy, tired, almost blank. She showed no signs of previous happiness and her expression didn't look like it would improve anytime soon either.  
  
"I can't. I just can't. Tala and Kai. . . I just want it to be the way it was and-" Ayame collapsed on the ground from exhaustion.  
  
Somewhere not far off. . .  
  
Kai awoke abruptly and struggled to get to his feet.  
  
"Ayame," he said to himself. He had had three dreams about her already, just this one night. But he had a feeling that she was in trouble and he knew that something was not right at all.  
  
AN: [1] I bet you thought it was Kai who died, eh? LOL!  
  
Well, that was rather short. But I will add the next one soon, I promise. I just had to get that chapter out of my system. Yup, it's like a bad cold. ^^ LOL! 


	13. Somebody Save Me

Mad About You

Chapter 13: Somebody Save Me

AN: WEEE! This didn't take nearly as long as before to get out. Hopefully it'll be longer, too. Now to the review commentaries! 

Yumi Night: BACK OFF! Tala is mine! *grabs him and glomps him* 

Desert star: No! TALA and KAI are MINE! BWAHAHA! 

Jeri101: Well at least I got it out, Kara! Geez! LOL!

Not nearly as many reviews to comment on as last time, so the fic will be longer this time! Keep the reviews coming! I finally broke 100! 

*

Kai had a sickening feeling in his chest. Staring at Ayame in the hospital bed unconscious just made the doctor's story even more fresh in his mind. 

He remembered waking up in the middle of the night, getting dressed and hurrying out in the night to Ayame's house, finding out from her guardian that she was out. He had searched all over looking for her until he spotted them wheeling her and Tala in to an ambulance. The rest was a blur of memories until he reached the hospital. 

Kai could remember everything after that. 

"She just passed out from surprise. Miss Hamaguchi should be fine. Her boyfriend, however, only has a few hours at the most. I suggest you visit him soon if you know him. He's in room 313." All this was said extremely quickly as the doctor was paged on the intercom and had to leave. 

Kai had stood in awe, staring at his first love lying in the hospital bed. He pulled a chair hesitantly by her side and held her hand loosely, so that he could pull away if she woke up. Then he remembered Tala. 

True, Kai didn't know him at all, but he felt that it was extremely rude not to pay his respects, especially since Tala's girlfriend was the one who loved him (Kai). 

Kai pulled himself from Aya's side and headed to the room the doctor had indicated. He paused before taking a long, deep breath and opening the door. 

Tala lay there, still unconscious. Kai knew that if he died, Ayame would be free to go out with again, but something inside him wasn't right. 

He didn't want to love Ayame that way. 

He didn't want to love her at the expense of her boyfriend's death. 

It was just. . . wrong. 

Immoral. 

Corrupt. 

Heartless. 

Sure, Kai prided himself on being the outsider, the one who didn't speak or want friends, but he was not a heartless bastard. He wouldn't just watch Tala die to comfort Ayame. 

Kai slowly walked over to Tala's side and sat down. Then he talked to him as though he could hear Kai. 

"She loves you, you know," he started, heeling a bit stupid for talking to an unconscious person. Still he continued, this time talking a bit quieter. "I love her too, Tala, but I'm not going to disrespect you. I'm going to wait until she says something to me, or if she doesn't, I'll move on. I promise." 

Kai, feeling that he had said enough, stood, stared at Tala for a second more, and left the room. When he returned to Ayame's room, she was awake and talking to her guardian, who had just arrived. He decided not to disturb them and headed for the cafeteria, seeing as it was almost 6 in the morning. 

He walked into the small cafeteria and looked around. About 50 tables were scattered carelessly around the cafeteria. Each of them had comfortable-looking chairs surrounding them and Kai wanted to sit badly. He didn't want to sit by himself, though, and he thought that now was a good time to have Max, Rei, Kenny, and Tyson around. 

Noticing the lack of his friends, he sat by himself and laid his head down in his arms. He didn't want to go back upstairs, but he didn't want to stay here either. He couldn't imagine what people did when they waited for family and friends to be released from the hospital and now he knew how it felt to be held up. 

Kai just sat there for at least an hour, wondering whether he should go back up to see Ayame again. She had to be worried about Tala, and her father must have had her released by now. Still, Kai stayed where he was for a little while longer before working up the strength to go and visit. 

Kai peeked in to the room before he went in, to find Ayame still sitting there. Her father was nowhere in sight. Kai really didn't think he had the courage to face her, but he took a deep breath and went inside anyway. 

Ayame simply stared curiously at Kai when he entered, but then she gave him a half-smiled before he took a seat. 

Neither of them said anything for a while. Ayame was the first to speak. 

"The nurse said you came by earlier. Have you seen him yet?" At Kai's confused experession, she added cautiously, "Tala, I mean." Ayame tried to speak as nonchalantly as possible, but her voice was shaking and she sounded as though she was afraid of the answer. 

"I haven't seen him for an hour, but he was the same as you last left him." Ayame sighed and she lowered her head to her chest as though she didn't want to show Kai her tears. Either way, he saw them falling to her clenched fists. 

"I'm so unhappy," she said, her arms beginning to shake. "I've lost my mom, my dad, and now I'm going to lose Tala? He's known me since I was 6-years-old. . ." Kai had the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Ayame right then, but his pride held him back. 

"You want me to take you to go see him?" Kai asked, finding something interesting to look at on the floor. 

"No. I don't want to see him. I just don't want to remember him that way." All fell silent for a while. "Kai, about earlier. . ." Ayame started. Kai had known that it was coming; he just didn't know how long it would be. 

"Let's just not talk about it." He realized that he sounded mean, so he hastily added, "please." 

Ayame stared at him for a minute before she said, "You don't have to walk on eggshells for me, Kai." 

"I'm not walking on eggshells for anyone, Aya," he responded coldly, making sure that he had said it quickly and firmly. To his surprise, Ayame smiled at him. 

"That's why I like you, Kai," Ayame stated. "You never act a certain way for anyone." Kai could feel his cheeks starting to turn red. 

"Yeah. . . ." There was a great silence as the two sat looking at each other. 

"I'm glad you came, Kai," Ayame said suddenly. 

"Me too," Kai responded naturally. 

More silence. Before Kai could think of something else to say, a doctor burst through the door. He looked flustered. 

"Miss Hamaguchi, I have terrible news," he started, and Kai knew what was coming. "Your boyfriend, Tala, is dead." The doctor was paged, and he fled the room as quickly as he could. 

It didn't matter; Ayame didn't seem to hear the doctor at first. She just sat there, looking straight ahead. Kai didn't want to bother her, but he couldn't just sit there looking stupid, so he stood up and sat on the bed beside her. 

Slowly, Ayame, still staring into oblivion, leaned her head on Kai's shoulder. He sat there awhile, and then, feeling quite useless, wrapped his arms securely around her. 

AN: Please review guys! 


	14. The Beginning of the End

Mad About You

Chapter 14: The Beginning of the End

AN: That chapter was totally angst-ridden, wasn't it? I really didn't want to kill Tala because he's the best new character on the show, but I had to. He's so hot! We should have a memorial for him later. Heehee. I'm gonna write a Tala fanfic soon. He's so cool, dude! Now on to the fanfic... 

**

Kai wasn't sure whether to continue holding on to Ayame or to release her. Eventually he knew that he would have to let go, but he didn't want to just yet. He loved the feeling of having his cheek pressed up against her head, and he loved feeling the tender skin around her arms where he held her. He loved her scent, and he loved being there for her. He just wasn't sure how he wanted to go about freeing her from his own grasp. 

Kai knew now that he had to leave Ayame. Not just let go, but let go entirely. He loved her; he knew that for sure now. However, he wanted what was best for her, and being with a guy like him just didn't make things that way. Kai knew that as time passed he would just cause her more pain, and that was the last thing Ayame needed. He knew very well that leaving the only person he ever loved wouldn't be easy, but he had no choice in this matter. He decided that he didn't like loving anyone, and that this would be the last time he would. 

Maybe if things weren't this way, maybe if Tala hadn't died, or if Kai didn't have Voltaire as his grandfather, or if Ayame had her parents back he could be with her. 

Maybe. Kai hated that word. He was always so uncertain of things, despite his usual calm veneer, and that word just added to his insecurities. 

Kai finally freed her from his grasp, but she just sank back into his arms anyway out of exhaustion. Her head was rested comfortably on his shoulder, and he just sat there, feeling quite stupid. Eventually his stupidity led him to feel as though he should say something. 

"Look, Ayame, I know you've been through a lot of losses in your lifetime, but I have to tell you that you're being a baby." At Kai's rude words Ayame tilted her head up remorsefully. 

"I don't understand," she said her voice shaking. "What do you mean?" She brought her eyes up to stare at him and sat up on her own. Both of them were sitting on the bed comfortably now, legs outstretched in front of them. Kai, realizing that he was acting like his old self, continued that way. He figured that if he could be the old Kai, maybe Ayame wouldn't feel so bad when he said mean things to him, and she would be stronger, like she had been previously. Then she wouldn't care if he left. 

"I said that you're being a baby. Stop crying and get over it." Ayame lowered her head and for a moment Kai thought that he had really hurt her feelings badly and that she was about to cry, but instead she nodded and wiped the forming tears from her eyes. 

"You're right Kai. I am being immature. It hurts, but-" she trailed off. She wiped her eyes again and then looked up at Kai, a bright smile appearing on his face. "I'll work through it. Like I have before." Kai gave her a half-smile, half-smirk, and Ayame glomped him. She hugged him so tightly that Kai was afraid that his arms were going to pop out of their sockets, but she released him before they could. Her eyes were larger and cuter than usual, and once again, she looked at Kai with admiration. It was quiet for a long time. Eventually, Ayame spoke again, this time more quietly. 

"You're my strength, Kai. I know that now." She looked down at her hands again, her face filled with an expression that Kai could not recognize. "I loved Tala a lot, but now I realize that my love for him was a fantasy. We were just long-time friends. Of course, I'll miss him forever… But Kai, I…." She paused. "I love you." 

It had been the last thing that he had expected, especially since he had wanted her to hate him. 

Everything was backfiring. She couldn't love him, not anymore. And worse, Kai couldn't love her back. He was her strength…. What about him, damnit? Aya was doing things to him that he didn't like at all. Why couldn't he just forget her? Why was her love so hard to forget? Why couldn't he just leave her? 

Yes, why couldn't he just leave her? 

Kai tried to get up and just walk away. His new plan was to just walk away from Aya forever, and never grace her with his presence again. He stood up, his legs wobbling, and walked slowly to the door. 

Aya, a surprised look on her face, reached out after him, realizing what he was doing. 

"Kai? Where are you going? KAI!" He could hear her yelling from outside, and it was hurting his ears. He knew she wouldn't be able to follow, for she was still slightly shaky, and she was still hurt. 

Kai stalked out the room, pushing himself to the maximum. He could feel his heart breaking as he left, and his whole body was trying to stop him, but he wouldn't be beaten. He wanted to just stop, fall down, and cry, but he wouldn't allow himself to let go of his mask. 

As Kai made his way down the hospital stairs, many things flew into his head. Maybe he should just throw himself down the steps and call it a day. Then he could die. He felt like he was dying already anyway. His whole body ached, and he wasn't quite sure he could make it the rest of the way down the steps. 

Though his body hurt, he knew Ayame would be coming after him soon, so he pushed onward down the steps. 

As he exited the hospital building, he could hear his heart pounding still. He was exhausted, and it was all he could do to keep himself from running back inside to Ayame. 

But he didn't. 

Kai continued home as best he could, and he laid down on his bed. He pushed the girl with the bushy black hair from his mind, hoping his grandfather wasn't home, and thought of other, happier things. He thought of a time when he could be with family who actually loved him. He thought about going to a school he actually liked. He thought about having real friends, but his thoughts suddenly turned to Max, Rei, Tyson, and Kenny, and he felt happier. He thought of Ayame being with a guy that was better for her, a guy that was going to help her succeed, and not just make her life sadder than it already was, and he found himself feeling much better. 

Maybe these hopes and dreams would actually come true one day. Maybe someday he'd truly find peace. 

There was that word again- maybe. But maybe did mean maybe. And maybe is just half the battle. 

Any hey, it's better than nothing at all. 

FIN.

AN: Again, thank you to everyone who has helped me with this fanfic, and to EVERY SINGLE PERSON that has reviewed/will review in the past, present, and future. I really appreciate it; you guys got me to over 120 reviews already! I'm impressed. Oh, and as you may already have known, this is the last chapter of "Mad About You", but there may be a sequel; I haven't fully decided yet. Look for "Still Mad About You" within the next month or so if I do decide to write it. I love you all, and thank you for making my fanfic so popular! 


End file.
